I Am Free - Part 6 of the I AM VERSE
by Awatere11
Summary: Jax and Storm are 3 and little Zane's first cycle is almost complete. That first brthday soon. With the passing of time Ianto has become confident as Jack's mate but now there is a hurdle in the way to their future happiness. Visitors with slaves. Ianto can not help but get involved whether Jack likes it or not after all ... Ianto is a Free Man now ALT VERSE love ya crumblyxxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

The twins had enjoyed their third birthday and Ianto was relieved that his little diva had started to let go of her dislike for little Zane who would soon have his first birthday.

Jax and Storm had also found a harmonious way to co-exist instead of the constant battle for attention they had experienced in the last year. Indeed, Storm had realised she got a lot more attention when being a Princess while Jax really just wanted everyone to be happy and more than once Ianto had caught him being her 'slave for the day' complete with simpering like other vsiting family's slaves sometimes did. Damec was also starting to relax as the little cow seemed to settle and he had told Ianto that Gray had been an unpleasant child at first too. Jax was a little star but Zane had Damec clearly under his spell as he smiled lovingly.

Ianto had also noticed the other baby Damec dotted in, those lilac eyes a bit like Gray's left him with no doubt why little Grace was included in things at times, being just a little bit older than the smallest gift.

Zane was a lovely little man, peaceful and happy like his brother but without the wild hellion of a twin sister to share with and it showed with his smiles and gentle cooing that held his Daddy entranced.

Jack was currently engrossed in some Zane Time as he lay on the floor with the little boy who was babbling in that nonsense the way they do and Jack was drinking him in, his tiny face so angelic that Jack was almost beside himself.

"Oh gods, put him away" a little voice demanded as her Royal Pain-ness arrived, stomping over to peer down at him, then smile briefly before remembering she was in a mood and she stomped over to her Taddy who was quietly darning a doll's dress "Tadda, he is taking all the Daddy kisses."

"No he's not, he's helping Daddy practice for when it's time to love you" Ianto replied calmly, watching her face as she considered and find that acceptable. Jax had entered and was crouched over his baby brother cooing, then he saw that his Taddy was doing.

"Oh Taddy! Pretty!" he rushed over, "Is that for one of Sissy's babies? So nice."

"Actually your sister wanted a new hat for her riding lessons" Ianto replied calmly, "She already chose a black one with a feather in it didn't you sweetie."

"Yes, I will ride the big black one with the red eyeballs everyone sez is naughty. He likes me" she said and Ianto was inclined to agree, she had a natural ability with animals and the large stallion was a pussy cat in her hands.

Ianto watched his son's hands wring as he glanced at the dress again, wanting to know which doll it would be for. Ianto reached down and pulled out a new doll, one with long black hair like Tosh with little red lips.

"Oooo" Jax breathed with wonder as he watched the little dress covered in tiny rosebuds slide onto the doll, "So nice, like Blossom."

"She is a bit like Blossom isn't she" Ianto agreed as he did the dress up and handed it to Jax, "But you will name her something new. Might get confusing if you lose her and walk around asking for Blossom back."

Jax stalled out as he realised this was his gift, Sissy got a hat he got a doll.

"Finally, someone has it right" she broke the silence, "I am so sick of those things. Give me a piece of riding tack any day."

Jax sat and stoked the doll's hair as he tried not to cry, his heart overflowing with glee as he held his first real dolly.

"Rosebud" he finally said, "For her dress. Like Aunty Rose and her pretty dresses."

"Wonderful choice, why not go with Grandy now, go show Blossom." Ianto said and Jax jumped up to hold out a hand for his grandfather, the old slave rushing eagerly to take it and then glance back at the baby longingly. He knew Jack would be there all afternoon though, at least until the Princess bullied him into another riding lesson.

"Come little man, let's go see your cousin" he sighed, letting the little boy lead the way to Owen's where little Blossom would eagerly welcome her friend, her little self two now. Ianto rose to follow.

"How are you today?" Jax politely asked the little girl who yelled and held her arms out for a cuddle, Jax happy to oblige.

"Brother!" Tosh said happily as she entered the room, her belly just starting to show the second offering, "I was just about to make some tea."

"Sounds good" Ianto smiled, as he settled back in the chair, "Where is your mate?"

"One of the workers crushed his hand, Owen is trying to save it and the words were not agreeable with the chick" she patted her belly, "I chose to come relieve Emdo"

"She is a good nurse?"

"Yes, still strange to have another mind my child but Blossom likes her too. Poor old woman, no family of her own" Tosh sat, "She is very loving. Owen likes her too."

"His mother was not kind, nice for him to have a mothering" Ianto agreed.

"All good brother?"

"The Brollit Delegation comes tomorrow" he said softly, "They do not agree with free slaves, remember last time?"

"Ah, Owen warned me. I will stay indoors with the Blossom" she said softly, "Many of us will hide for their visit as we always do."

"Wish I could" Ianto sighed as he grimaced.

They were horrible bores.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"The Brollit Delegation arrive today" Jack said the next morning as they lay cuddled together in the bed, Ianto sighing as he knew why Jack was reminding him.

"I will be polite if they are" Ianto promised, the last meeting not ending well as Ianto found a slave being beaten. They had not approved of his arguing with the head slave and when the head slave had tried to turn the whip on Ianto things had turned sour real quick, the H 4.0s all reverting to protection mode.

In the hopes of a better meeting Jack had asked the ex-slaves all take the day off, just a skeleton staff of volunteers which meant all the staff wanted to remain to protect Ianto, in the end Ianto himself talking to them and defusing another problem before it started.

Ianto rose from the bed, his lithe body being appreciated as he stretched and limbered up before getting dressed, he had found this morning yoga routine done in the nude pleased his mate no end and made his start to the day pleasurable, especially as some days Ianto might slip back into the covers once limber…if ya know what I mean.

A soft sigh from the bedding as Jack threw it back and stated to get out, no morning fun. Ianto dropping to his knees and taking in the more than a mouthful was so unexpected that Jack flopped back with a groan of delight and Ianto milked him before rising.

"I laid out your best clothes, you will match your father as I shall match your Grandfather" Ianto said as he moved around the room, "Damec will keep the spawn quiet in the rooms, only the puppy will come to us."

Jack grinned as he had been the one to start calling little Zane Puppy as his huge eyes were mesmerising and he had started to whimper when hungry. Ianto was nervous and had considered a wet nurse but unlike the other two, he did not take to another's breast. Toshiko had been a wonderful find and he knew that at some stage today his baby would have to share air with the bigoted sons of….ah. Damec stood in the doorway with Zane who was making the little noises and Ianto sat with his arms open wide.

"If we feed him now, again after the preliminaries he may sleep until the afternoon one, you can slip away without him having to enter the room" Damec whispered as he stroked the dark curls and Ianto hummed softly as he smiled lovingly as his little one.

"He is getting heavy" Ianto said after a while, "Growing faster than the twins did, he will be tall when finished."

"Yes, he is going to be a big man" Damec greed proudly, "He will be a fighter I think, those shoulders. Perhaps he will want to spar and train with the sword?"

Ianto hid a grin as the old slave who was really Jack's old Grandfather's lover dreamed big, as he did for the twins. "Rose here soon?"

"Yes, little prim will help with the babies" Damec nodded, Rose now returning from her school here she stayed during the week, the weekend something Jack's mother looked forward to, missing her daughter so much even if Storm demanded she be everyone's sweetheart.

"Good luck with that" Ianto said softly, "Storm will smell entrapment and try to escape, you know she is too much of her father."

"Yes, Harkness" Damec puffed with pride, "Jax is a wonderful boy though, he will help entertain her."

"He will rule one day" Ianto said softly, "Can you imagine Old Father? One day the son of a slave will sit at the table with his hand on the pulse of this planet."

"Yes. They hate that idea most of all" Damec agreed.

"Why I have to remember to be strong today" Ianto rose, handing the full baby back as he lamented his milk would not last much longer although it had lasted longer with him than it had the twins, "I will not let them intimidate me."

"That is right little one" Damec nodded "You are a free man."

"Not just any man" Jack said as he retuned from the bathroom and made for his son, "You are my man and the finest anywhere. Oooooo, Zanney, hey."

Damec smiled loving at the man who he loved as his own child and reached out to fix Jack's hair, Ianto not annoyed by this display. After all, he loved Jack's hair too.

"My turn in there, I shall berate my image while I wash and remind myself to be as nice and loving as they should be" Ianto said as he headed into the bathroom and Jack sighed as he cuddled his wriggle monster, Zane wanting to eat his neck.

"He will do well" Damec assured Jack then held out his arms, "Come to Grandy, Dadda has to go make nice."

Jack made a noise as the sound of the Hovers descending filled the keep and the day began.

Ianto spat into the basin and glowered out the window as the light faded for a moment, the suns no match for the bulky ships.

He looked at his image in the mirror, "You are free."


	3. Chapter 3

3

The Brollit Delegation was already in the Great Hall when Ianto entered and he felt the internal bristling as they had not adhered to protocol that dictated they wait until invited. He covered this with a smile and he approached to stop and bow, "Greetings. Do you wish to settle in your accommodations or receive refreshments?"

"Food" one barked, "Just… bring us whatever slops your masters have decided on."

Ianto took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was free, then he let it out softly, "If you will follow me, the servants have prepared the dining room."

They were led to the large table where they all slumped into the chairs and one turned to him, "I only eat Brollit, none of this local shit."

"Of course, chef is aware of your delicate palette and as he trained in the Brollit sector he has created several dishes that I have sampled myself and I find pleasant to the tongue."

An imperious wave and the food started to come in. Then the fun started as those who had been listening behind the curtains and doors decided to show their own respect for their Ianto and as each servant left the room they would stop and bow to him, his annoyance hidden as they knew he would scold them later for their display of loyalty.

The Brollit Delegation also noticed this happening, Ianto reaching to more than once to stop one from dipping too low and then they were gone and Ianto cleared his throat, "I shall let you imbibe while we prepare the War Room, I understand that is where you prefer to talk."

Ianto stepped out and gave a huff then found himself unable to move forward as a huge Brollit slave blocked his path, "I want a healer for one of my slaves."

Ianto looked up, "We have a doctor who is trained in your ways, if you want to bring your slave."

"You are the Slave Master?"

Ianto bit the retort, "I am not. We do have a Handler, a Head Slave if you will but we do not use the term Master in this house."

"Why not"

"Because I said so" Ianto said with more calm than he felt, "If you prefer things more traditional then you really should be on a knee when addressing me."

The slave blinked, then looked Ianto up and down as he checked for a pin to show who he belonged to within the house, Ianto finding a silent glee in the fact he bore none. He was a fee man who needed no such claim.

Ianto waited as the man considered.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ianto, the breeding mate of Jack Harkness who is the son of the Barron"" Ianto replied calmly.

Silence as another slave with the pin of the Brollit Delegation froze to turn an look at Ianto .

"You are H 4.0!"

"I was. I am now free and able to choose. I chose to love the man who freed me" Ianto said gently to the woman, "I now run this house and a lot of the lands around us. We have servants, they are not treated as chattels, rather as the members of staff that they are. All receive wage, keep and are able to choose whom they wish to breed with."

Her eyes widened and he snorted, "Now you know why your masters hate us."

"You are free."

"Yes, something they fear is a free man cannot be contained with a whip" Ianto looked at the Slave Master again "A free man chooses out of loyalty not fear. Why every single man, woman and child in this house will die for me, kill for me. I would do the same for them."

"Power in words like that" the man whispered, his face changing to one of surprise.

"I have power" Ianto agreed, "I choose not to wield it, does not mean I am not capable of doing so."

"Yes, no wonder they hate you" he man finally smiled, "You are the future we spoke of. Dreamed of, the songs sung in the slave quarters."

"We don't have slave quarters here" Ianto said as he turned to leave, "That wing is servant lodgings. Go see for yourself what it looks like, to be worth something more than credits."

Ianto knew he was poking at the sleeping dragon but he could not in good faith ignore the fact that these were slaves, his people too.

And after all … perhaps the Dragon being poked was him?

The Brollit Delegation chose to come and enter his realm.

Time they found out how much of it is his.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Are they happy?" Jack asked with a sarcastic sniff and Ianto rolled his eyes as he closed the door to the War Room and leaned against it.

"They are as always" he replied calmly, "But they think I am a slave."

"What?" Alexander bristled as he rose from the chair and he was shushed back down by his father, the old baron reaching out to pat his arm.

"They will learn" Jackson said as he soothed, "He does not need your help."

Ianto smiled and then cleared his throat, "They are imbibing, then will come here. Best you have the beverages ready."

Two servants bowed, then began to prepare as he started to scold, demanding to know who decided they would bow to him today and the giggles told him nothing as they repeatedly did so, "You are all horrible and will die a horrible death with fingernails nailed on the keep windows!"

Laughter as they pranced from the room to tell the others he was annoyed, Ianto smiled and sighed as he shook his head, "See that? No respect."

Jack smiled, the tension gone for a moment as he pulled Ianto into his arms and requested affection the kiss sweet and fulfilling.

"You will stay?"

"Must I?"

Jack pouted, "You know I will hate them. Sit by me and pinch me when I frown, you know I shall."

"Alright, but I require a good long bubble bath afterwards and you had better do my toes" Ianto said with mock severity as Jack crooned and kissed him again. Then a servant entered to hiss that they were coming…actually he said 'wafting this way' then did a silly dance to show the way they walk.

"Stop that, the children will copy" Ianto sniggered, shoving the servant out the other door as they began to enter.

They did sort of swish their clothing like they were on display and Jack saw the ego of these people as the servants did, he had never noticed before and now he had to struggle not to laugh. The Brollit Delegation chose seats and Ianto settled next to Jack in the large chair that accommodated them both, the Brollit Delegation raising eyebrows.

"Ianto is my mate, in such as he is my partner in all things" Jack said, "He sits with me and has an ear. Also a voice. My beloved mate teaches our children and the future ruler of this realm suckled at his breast. This is his Realm too."

Ianto smiled sweetly knowing they were horrified, his obvious H 4.0 breeding showing in his features, also the slightly melodic voice of his kind. Accent. They called it a Slaver accent.

"A slave? At the table?" one bristled.

"No, I see no slave" Alexander said as he settled in his own chair beside his son, his face showing his anger as the old man chose to walk the perimeter.

"You come to negotiate the water" Ianto said, breaking the silence, "Let us negotiate. We have water, you need it. The true question is, what do you have that we want?"

Gaping.

Then one spoke, "We have Berilliam and Adamanthiaum."

"Yes, obtainable on five different planets in this sector" Ianto said with the same calm smile, their bristling now obvious.

"What my son-in-law asks is why do we choose you?" Alexander said as he enjoyed their discomfort.

"We give a third more per ship" came the reply and Ianto held his tongue knowing they really did need the water, their planet dry and those around them refusing any more aid due to their ability to insult.

Pinch.

"I see" Jack cleared his throat and removed the scowl, "Things to consider. Our previous treaty fell by the way when you killed my uncle."

"We did not, a ship with our colours may have blown his from the black but that was not done with our approval" came the reply and Alexander frowned.

"My brother-in-law probably asked for it, don't tell my dear wife I said that son, look. Let us speak plain. You re-neg. Have before, shall again. Therefore it is payment on delivery. Each ship that comes to collect water must bring the payment with them or we do not release the flow." Alexander said as he glanced at his father who nodded that he agreed.

"Rude"

"Obnoxious"

"Yes, this is" Ianto agreed loudly, "Yet it is the day we find ourselves sharing gentlemen. And dear lady"

We will retire to consider."

"Then we will see you at the evening meal, perhaps some time to reflect and tomorrow we shall meet again. Feel free to walk the halls and see the beauty of my home" Jack said as he rose and bowed slightly, Ianto remaining seated as he was adamant he would never bow to them again, the greeting one only done out of tradition to any visitor entering the walls.

They left and Jack swung to look at him, "Went well?"

Ianto smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto went to feed his little man and found him fussing so he wandered across to the servant's wing where his chair sat by the fire as always. He was soon settled with his feet up and a sleepy little boy attached to his tit while servants milled about asking if he might want a snack.

"You still have milk, almost a full cycle of growth is good, little one is big" an old mother was scolding, "You too thin, must eat and keep energy if you want another."

"Bossy" Ianto scolded gently, "I know."

He accepted a sandwich and ate as he watched little eyelashes flutter, humming softly around his food.

"How old?"

Ianto looked up to see a strange face watching and realised this one was from the ships "Almost a full cycle, next month will be his first celebration."

"Wonderful, he is already large. I thought him older" she nodded as she looked at him with interest.

"My first were twins, both small and needy. I am enjoying a large happy baby this time around" he smiled, "he is very happy."

"And what of your firsts?"

"Three now, little horrors both of them but loveable all the same" Ianto sighed softly, "They will be along any minute for a snack I would wager, ah here they come."

Jax entered first, holding the door so his sister could make a dramatic entrance with her face full of fury and she headed straight for her Taddy, "Tadda, I tore my dress."

"Did you now?" Ianto said as he leaned over to look, "I guess you have to change into riding gear do you?"

She gaped as he saw right though her plan and huffed, now seeing she hadn't needed to shut it in the door and pull after all, stupid thing anyway.

"I can fix it" Jax told her with his little hand patting, "don't worry Sissy love."

"How about after the snack you go for a ride with Grandy Damec and Jax can help me with little Zane" Ianto offered and she lit up, clasping her hands as she gushed that he was so clever. She had her moments and Ianto knew she would level out eventually.

The children headed to the table and Jax made sure she was seated and then went about filling her plate as she pointed and screwed up her little nose.

"I see, strong minds" the old woman clucked and Ianto laughed.

"Yes, Jax is a nurturer, he cannot wait to have his own children. I think he will fill this house with them where as his sister is just going to be relieved she is second borne and not expected to produce an Heir for the Harkness name" he laughed looking down again as the old woman froze, those with her slowly turning to stare at the children.

"Do not eat with your mouth open, you are not a cow" Damec said as he scolded Storm and Ianto muttered that it was a matter of opinion there.

"Aunty Rose!" Jax gasped as he heard hooves thudding on the cobbles to announce a carriage had arrived. Old fashioned I know but so much nicer to travel by ground.

"Finish your snack, you know she will come looking for you both" Ianto warned as Storm went to slide off her chair, "Besides we have an agreement do we not? No one to venture out while the delegation is here. Servant quarters and entrances only. You can go to the stables but not to the main foyer."

"I can use the wall" Storm pointed and Ianto shot her a glare that left no further conversation.

"Oh Taddy, Sissy has missed her so much" Jax couldn't bear to see his sister pissed, "Can we send someone to fetch her then?"

"Art can go" Ianto conceded and the servant sqweed happily as he rushed to put on a fresh tunic so he might be seen.

"Thank you darling" Damec said happily as he moved to kiss Ianto's' forehead, "I missed her too."

"I do not think she likes school, I had hoped but…well. I was going to look for a governess for those two horribles. Maybe I should speak with the baroness Laura, if she is so unhappy we could home school here, do not think Jack will want them gone from him when older anyway."

"Oh, me neither" Damec said as the thought had never occurred to him and he was now horrified, "I must go speak to my Sonny about that. I don't want my babes sent away."

"We both will old father" Ianto assured him as he passed the sleeping baby over and Damec gleefully accepted the chair to gush on the little cherub.

"I have to go be pleasant some more, gods I almost spat on one earlier. My need to protect so strong … I hope I am not projecting too much." He asked and they assured him they were not about to go to war, even if they were on alert.

"Love my kin" Ianto bowed deeply as he went to leave giving the customary affections to family, and they responded in kind with bows back, the visiting slaves all stared around with undisguised shock.

"He was bought from the Meat Man. Can you believe? Love at first sight for the Barron-to-be. Little Jax there will one day sit in the seat. The son of a slave." Damec said proudly, "Glorious times."

More than one slave slid over to ask questions as Damec held court.

A new day was dawning.

Ready or not.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jackson was watching his grandson as he politely explained the germination techniques to one of the delegates, his son Alexander preferring to stand back. This was a strange time, strange days and he wondered where little Ianto was, rising to leave the room.

Damec entered.

"Darling, where are the babies?"

"Servant quarters waiting for Missy Rose to finish unpacking and come cuddle" Damec assured his beloved, "Ianto is nervous. Not liking these ones and Zane has a tummy ache, he does not like being parted from his dam. He is delicate this one."

"Hush now, of the three children he is the strongest Ianto has given us" Jackson crooned, unable to help but love his companion's fierce loyalty, "He will be such a wondrous horseman, I see him commandingly leading."

"Jax will be a fine Baron" Damec instantly defended his boy, "He will be clever, wise and gentle with that heart. He worries for his sister so."

"He also expresses a desire for a male mate" Jackson whispered, "I think his sister teaches him to be wary of the other side."

"Don't blame him" Damec sighed, "She shows her father's temper, as well as her Uncle Gray's slyness."

"Yes" Jackson laughed, "Lovely isn't she."

"Certainly loves you" Damec agreed as they looked down at the the stables and the little one raced out with her new riding hat on, the feather flapping. She looked over as if knowing and waved.

"G-Pa, come ride. Grandfather and Dadda are boring and Taddy had that bloody baby thing. Jax wants to try my dress on, is that OK for a boy to do that? It will fit you know…oh am I being bossy?" she stopped as she was becoming aware of her pushy nature now.

"No sweetling, you are excited. It is good to be excited and I will love riding with you. Damec? We shall ride and Jax will have some quiet time with his Dam and brother I guess?"

"You guess correctly" Damec smiled, going to check the horses were being readied.

"I will go up and tell your Daddy that I am stealing you away. I will follow with a picnic in the saddlebag if you two go ahead" Jackson turned to head back up, happily humming.

The huge black stallion looked like it was about to eat someone alive but she was unafraid as she skipped over to pat its flank, "Quiet now Demon, I am singing to the birds."

She then let rip with a little song that showed she had her Taddy's lovely voice and everyone was entranced as for a moment she was perfect. Then she finished and sighed, thrusting up her arms, "Now lift me someone."

"Please" Damec scolded as he lifted her up onto the high saddle and she giggled as she scooted her bum about to get comfortable and then patted the huge creature's neck.

"Sorry Grandy, yes. Please. Thank you" she smiled angelically, "Come on Demon, lets run."

"Damn it" Damec sighed as he struggled to get his foot in the stirrup and follow the mental great-grandchild, her feather flat behind her as the horse ran like a locomotive, her glee apparent as she screamed and clung to its mane.

"Master! A horse had bolted with a baby on it" a slave slammed into the delegation as Jack looked out to see, smiling as he laughed.

"No, that's my daughter on her horse. Scary beast. Mind you, the horse is impressive too. They always leave like that. Come back like that, I don't know if it stops really." Jack said as he watched her disappear, "And… gone. There's Damec chasing her."

Alexander went to look as his father's love reached his whip out to poke the child, the laughter apparent as they raced one another and he smiled softly, "Nice Da has someone to cuddle these cold nights."

"You don't miss G-Mama" Jack asked softly.

"Yes, but… she died so long ago. I do not know how I would survive losing your dear mother, it is a comfort to know Damec is there for him. So loyal."

"Breeding" one of the delegation said softly, "you see no problem with the different bloods?"

Jack turned slowly but his father was quicker, "It is important to quicken the blood sometimes. Having Ianto's' strong blood mix with ours not only renews but adds. Ianto was engineered, he has superior healing properties as well as extra immunities us with the reborn blood do not possess any longer. Plus, the children are so pretty, we need to have some diversity."

"We find this with our stock. Sometimes the breeding is diluted unless we reintroduce" came a nod.

"Superior breeding can only be achieved with the introduction of better genes" Jack said calmly as he tried to emulate Ianto's bland face, "Inbreeding causes defects."

Nodding.

Ianto came into view in the courtyard below, lifting Zane up to the sky and his little squeals echoed as Jack plastered himself against the glass and waved, calling out as his baby laughed and Zane saw him, bellowing back with those lusty lungs a good breed has.

"There's my youngest, isn't he sweet?" Jack gushed, blowing kisses that the baby pretended to catch.

The Ianto threw a kiss with flare, Jack catching it to place in his pocket as he whispered "For later. I will give that back with extras"

The delegation peered down as the ex-slave laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto was in his garden, Zane on a blanket trying to crawl away as his brother laughed too much to stop him "Zanny, stop!"

Jax was excitedly pulling on the onesie as his brother growled and struggled harder to get to the border of bright flowers and Ianto rose from his seat to help "Zander you stink pot."

"He is strong"

Ianto looked back to find a couple of slaves who had ventured out to look at the garden and he smiled as he settled back to place the baby in the middle of the blanket, his little face showing his glee in the game, wriggling again as Jax giggled.

"He is about to finish the first cycle, his party will be disgustingly cute" he agreed.

"Ah, you celebrate the first one?" one asked, the custom not to celebrate until the third cycle common amongst slaves as many die so young due to disease or punishment.

"Ah I celebrate everything" Ianto sighed happily, then the other slave seized Jax to look closer and Ianto rose with alarm. Jax yelped as he was unaccustomed to being manhandled which alerted the H 4.0 and before Ianto could stop them, some filed into the garden seeking.

"He is fine, just a start" Ianto assured them, "She is not ours, she does not know that she oversteps"

"All this fuss" she snorted as Jax yanked at his arm, then Ianto sighed as a whip appeared.

"There is a problem? Jella you were told not to leave the vessel" the Slave Master snarled, the whip unfurling on the ground as Jax looked down then up at the slave who was paling with fear.

"Taddy? Is he going to hurt her?"

"No Cariad" Ianto said calmly, "If he raises that whip I will have his hand for the pigs for no one is allowed to use a whip within these walls."

"Says who" the man sneered.

"Me."

He laughed leaning back to regard the obvious H 4.0s bristling around him, "And you think you lot can control me?"

"There are over three hundred H 4.0s in this castle alone" Ianto sighed, "How many do your vessels contain? Anger me and my family will respond with anger, this will spread to all in the area including yours. Can you control them all at once?"

"And why would they all revolt for you?" the man asked.

Because I am free" Ianto said simply as those around him echoed it, all servants holding their heads high, only two slaves present with their handler and one was releasing the child with confusion.

"We are all Free" a young man explained to the Slave Master "We are purchased and freed, given work and lodgings. A future with choices."

"Are they mad?" the Slave Master spluttered, "You cannot be controlled without a heavy hand."

"No, that's not true" Ianto rose and scooped up his baby, Jax trusting a nearby servant to pick him up as well, "A family is not ruled with fear, but led with love. These are my brothers and sisters. They can leave if they wish, stay if they wish. All are of worth and all are cherished. To cause harm is not proof of a heavy hand, only the creating of a heavy heart."

"Well said" the quiet slave nodded, "And what is your name?"

"Ianto."

"My Lord" Gretta entered with a look of concern, "Is all well?"

"Yes, I do not require the guards" Ianto told one of his head guards and she nodded, looking around.

"She called you Lord? A H 4.0?"

"I am the future Barron's soul mate. These are his children, the one you just startled will one day sit at the table and rule this Realm" Ianto said calmly, "I believe on your planet I would be called a Prince, as are my sons. My …husband? ..mate is the equivalent to the Prince Regent."

Silence.

"I was saved from the Meat Man, I am now going to rule this land with my love, our children will carry the DNA of our past, there will never be slaves here again" Ianto said happily, "all here are free."

"All?"

"All are welcome to join my family, slaves no more" he said as he headed inside, his heart still thudding as he knew he had just opened a can of worms and his beloved may be more than slightly pissed when the Delegation started losing slaves.

But none would be denied sanctuary.

No matter the ripples it might cause, Ianto was free.

And sharing his free will.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Ianto, what have you done" Jack roared as he entered their chambers, "The Delegation are so angry there are rumours of them reneging on the existing treaty."

"This is not my fault" Ianto said with a frown, "They bring H 4.0s here and ours will give them sanctuary."

"And they know this is possible because…?" Jack raised an eyebrow and Ianto rose to face him.

"They ask, I reply" Ianto said, then watched Jack's face flush with anger.

"Twenty years, all three generations have words for this fucking agreement between or peoples and you…you…"

"I what?" Ianto asked, his stomach churning even as he kept his eye contact true, "Say it."

"You are a bloody fool. Have you no brain?" Jack finally spluttered out, Ianto now feeling a cold wash over him like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head.

"What is going in on here" Jackson entered with a frown, "We can hear shouting down the hallway"

"Apparently this fool is too stupid to hear at a normal volume" Ianto was angry, this emotion a hard one to swallow done as he reached out to take Zane but Jack childishly snatched him up from the bed and glared at Ianto like he might contaminate him or something.

"You call me a fool" Ianto said as he let his arms drop, "Yet you act like a spoilt little chid sometimes."

"How dare you" Jack bristled as Jackson went to chastise his grandson, unfortunately Jack's mouth was always faster than the Harkness brain. "Who do you think you are!"

"I am not sure, I thought I knew but you show that I am indeed a fool. I do know one thing... I AM free!" Ianto turned and stalked from the room, the baby watching him go with horror then he threw himself back in his father's arms to scream with anger.

Ianto had already started down the hallway and he hesitated then listened, anger not pain or fear so he started to walk again. Maybe it's time Jack remembered who he was, to all of them. After all, Jack wanted this life too. Right?

.

.

.

Zane's screams brought his siblings who were confused to find no sign of their comforting Dam, both looking around then Jax went to comfort his brother as Storm went in search of their Taddy.

She used that weird sense thing that told her where he was, always where he was and she found him in the servant wing sitting in his chair staring at the flames.

"Zane is upset."

"He's angry. Your Dad and I had an argument in front of him and your father would not let me take him to comfort him. Seems I am not required." Ianto answered sourly "I am sure Zane will be fine, just annoyed with us both. Will not hurt your father to take him for a change."

"You used to call him 'My Cariad' now it's 'Your father' is it?" she frowned, her intelligence one beyond her physical size and Ianto smiled as he glanced over. For all the gentle kindness his sons had inherited, she had inherited his mind. Clever, quick and calculating.

"Right now that is what he prefers to be. He called me a fool for caring about the slaves on those vessels" Ianto looked out the window at the hulks in the outer keep "He might forget what I am and give me new title but I know what I am."

"A H 4.0?"

"Free" he said as he turned to face her, "I am a free man and will not cower to any man, not even one I love more than my own life."

She nodded, her mind assessing and then she asked, "and what am I? A Lady or a Slave?"

"You ask the wrong person. You are my daughter so… are you the slave child of a H 4.0 or are you free? I had thought us all free. I had miss-stepped. I assumed. I forgot one of the first things they teach you when they start to groom you as a pleasure model."

She looked at him with confusion as some nearby nodded sadly.

"As long as you keep them happy you are worth something" Ianto rose from the chair and turned to straighten it, as he always did then he sighed, "Come darling. If Damec can seize him back he will bring him to me. Let's go to your quarters."

Ianto was annoyed to find the room in a state of disarray and he moved about tidying as the little grl sat in uncommon silence. Soon the place was spic and span, looking more like her brother's room that he cleaned himself and she looked around "Taddy? Why do you know where everything went?"

"A good slave knows placement" Ianto replied as he settled in the big chair used for story time, "I remember my training. It is bred in me."

"You are not a slave."

"I am H 4.0. Born and bred. You are not, you are high born. Remember that. Even something as unwanted and replacable as a slave bound for the meat man can produce such beauty." Ianto smiled softly as he knelt to touch her face, "You know your brother will sit in the chair, as you will stand behind it to guide him. He has my heart, you have my brain. Use it, always. I live to serve. You? You must live to rule those who can only but serve."

She raised her head to look him in the eye, "You do not serve. You are Free. You are my Taddy and you serve no man, not even the one you would love more than life."

Ianto smiled as she showed that she had learnt something and reminded him of something at the same time.

"Good girl"


	9. Chapter 9

9

Zane was still tantruming, an epic one with high pitched screams tempered with unnerving silence as he seemed to roar without sound, Jack now worried he was having some sort of fit as he lay him on the War Room table.

"What in the seventh rell happened" Laura gasped as she rushed to comfort her little grandson.

"I stuffed up" Jack sighed, "Lost my temper and let Ianto have a mouthful of ugly. I am a complete stuff up that just acted no better than the twins."

"In front of the little child?" she demanded as she scooped up the baby who went rigid in protest "Oh Jackson Junior, you know better."

"Yes Mama" he slumped.

The door swung open and Ianto strode in, "Zane stop being naughty."

The baby immediately started to scream, shrugging in his grandmother's grip as he reached his arms for his Dam and Ianto looked at Jack "Permission to comfort your child Master?"

"Stop it" Jack roared, anger employed once more.

Ianto reached out and took the child, sitting and revealing a breast that the little one snarled around as he chewed at it frantically.

"Calm down, you will choke" Ianto said calmly, "I know you are angry, I am too but it will not help your drinking. You need to let go of my breast sooner or later you know, spoilt little beast."

Zane closed his eyes and sighed as he drank some more and Ianto rose, "I wish to take your son. Am I allowed this time or will you take him from me again if I try?"

"Jackson" his mother growled with horror.

"Ianto I did not mean to do that, I did not… I love you. You know you are the sun and the moon, please. I should have curbed my temper before speaking with you" Jack begged, "Please forgive me. I am physically ill at what I did, please let me apologise for being horrible. You are not a slave, please stop reminding me that you once were. What you were is not what you are."

"But it is" Storm said as she stepped around her Taddy's legs to look up at her father, "He is H 4.0. Always. He was born and bred. As am I. If Taddy is just a fool, so am I Daddy. Until H 4.0 are free, what am I?"

Jack looked at his darling child, then the other standing in the doorway behind her, his first born. The future ruler of the Realm, his face stony as he stared back at his father with his hand firmly clasped in that of the man who had helped raise him. Jax raised his eyes to meet his father's with the pert nose of a H 4.0 wrinkling with annoyance.

"Well?" Damec said softly "Are these children just slave pups?"

"Stop it"

"Look out there, you think there are not children on those? Some as young as these? How many already in training as pleasure models? How many the age of our beloved Rose that are already saddled?" Damec pressed, glancing at his love to see if Jackson was angry with him for speaking but he only nodded, "Tell us Wee Jax. What makes their lives matter less for what their blood drew from? We all bleed into the earth the same."

"A man should not be judged on the poverty of his ancestors" Ianto said calmly, "Or the wealth of them either. We are all free men in this room, look around. Look to the one next to you. Are you better than him? Or would you offer you hand if he stumbled. They stumble now. Out there in the universe they stumble. We must offer our hand."

Jack nodded "I hear you love. I am sorry, I was spoilt as a child wasn't I. Maybe I needed a smack occasionally to temper my horrible pride."

"Oh, lovely." Damec spluttered, "Blame me!"

Ianto laughed softly as he turned to Damec, "Now, now. You taught him love, important one that, shame Gray has yet to settle on one, for he has sampled the entire stable by now."

Damec laughed as everyone felt the air lighten, Ianto's anger dissipating like a bad smell.

"Ianto, I am sorry. Of course your thoughts for those onboard is to save them, it's something I admire about you" Jack reached for the baby and was rewarded when Ianto handed him over, "And I never…I repeat …never… should have challenged your place as a parental."

"I will always have my breeding and my heritage in my past but I do not want that for my children's future, you understand that, right?" Ianto felt the need to press it "I will never bow again. I will always strive to save and protect. I will not stop that for you. You should not ask me to try, it would be as painful as refusing an order from a master."

"And as you never have to serve again, how can I demand you do the other" Jack smiled, "I love you, all of you… past and present, definitely future."

"Good" Ianto smiled, "I feel the same."

Jack kissed him over the head of their little one and Zane grumbled as he seized Ianto's tunic so Ianto took him back, turning to usher the other two from the room.

Jack thought Storm might impart a snarky comment but to his surprise it was Jax who hesitated and turned back to face him.

"Nobody should feel small coz someone else needs to feel big. Even a small man can cut a large man's legs from under him with the sweep of a sharp sword Dada" he said, then he was gone.

"Wow" Damec said softly, "Sonny, he sounded just like your late mother."

The old Barron nodded as he stared at the doorway, the child's eyes had shown his great-great grandmother's disapproval as well. The Queen's essence still lingered all these years since the realm was split.

He will make a formidable foe.

She had been terrifying in this room of War.


	10. Chapter 10

10

It was quiet at first, just three or four but then it became a flood, Ianto watching as the slaves poured from the vessels, their masters trying to whip them back on board.

He wanted to go down but knew his breeding would make him likely to cringe along with them.

When he saw Jackson appear in the yard helping move them from the view of the Delegation he felt his heart soar, then Damec became visible with a child in his arms as he led several to another door into the house.

"This will cause major havoc" Laura said as she walked over to stand beside her son-in-law and watch out the window, also watching her father-in-law as he lifted another child, then her husband appeared with trays of food.

""Franklin" Ianto said softly as he saw him too.

"You are teaching them well. See? We might not be bred to learn and adapt but we are trying love" she smiled.

"I think I best keep out of this, I do not want to make us any larger a target than I already have"

"Ianto, you have done well. Please do not feel that you have done anything wrong here. We made a decree, we cannot restrict it" she soothed. "All should be welcome, regardless of origin."

"But as you say, it is making things unpleasant." Ianto grimaced.

"Maybe that is not a bad thing" she surmised, "after all, our Realm is all the better for it, theirs might be too."

"If that one does not put down that whip there might be….oops"

The whip was seized by one of the large Guards of the Watch, rumoured to be part giant and the Slave Master yanked along with his whip from the steps of the vessel. Ianto gasped as the Guard started to shake him, snarling as other Guards started to appear from their quarters in the large barn behind the stables.

"Shit hitting fan" Ianto muttered sagely as another Slave master ran down the steps to save his mate, only to be seized as well.

"Well?" she said softly, "When the shit is hitting the fan what do you do?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Clean it up."

He waked down with a steady heart, servants following with interest as they felt the power emanating from him and they entered the keep.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze.

"Hruto, let the man go please, Bessli you too" Ianto said commandingly and the huge men released the hapless slaves, "For they are slaves too, doing only what they are intended for. They do not know any better. Let us all take a moment to calm down. I do not want blood on the cobbles. Please."

Jack turned as his father offered a sandwich to a child, "Hey sweetie."

"There are children who need care, women with bundles in their arms the men should be helping with. Men carrying mates too weak to walk, come. We are all out here with everyone looking. Let us all go inside and sit, eat and settle. You are all safe here, all offered sanctuary, including those who drop their whips." Ianto gestured and they started to move, the Delegation roaring as they saw most of the crew following.

"Well now" Alexander turned to the Delegation who stood there gaping as their people abandoned them, "Seems you are to be our guests a bit longer. You can't go anywhere without crew."

He was right, even the flight crew were now clambering from the vessels with haste, leaving them empty apart from a handful of loyal old slaves too scared to resist.

Ianto rushed to the wing to help, furniture moved and extra bedding procured as people eagerly made room for almost a hundred new members. Ianto was overjoyed.

"The new building is almost complete" one was telling a newcomer, "We will be in there before the winter. Can you imagine, our own castle. Run by us, owned by us. We can come through the tunnel system to serve if we are one of those who choose service, those who serve gain extra food for those of us unable to. We are also able to seek work on the neighbouring farms and estates. We will not be excluded for working elsewhere. The Family provide."

"If they are the real thing" a newcomer said as she accepted a blanket from Ianto for her sleeping child at her breast and Damec swung.

"The blanket you have just accepted warmed the baby of the future Barron in this very chair this morning, for our beloved Lord Ianto has just taken it from his own sleeping child on his shoulder to hand to you for yours. Look over there, that little boy cuddling the baby as it's mother sorts clothing. That is little Jax, he will sit in the chair one day. He sits at the hearth. This hearth."

"Easy Damec my dearest Grandy" Ianto said gently, "Unless I wear a sign around my neck, I will be H4.0 to their eyes."

"That's it!" Damec said with glee, "You need a sign of office."

Ianto sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The Delegation were calm now, well fed and cared for by servants that were just as curious as their slaves had been, even surprising them when they were offered concubines for the evening.

"We have some who enjoy giving and receiving pleasure" they were told, "But there is no violence. These men and women choose to be with you, be respectful."

Two chose, both surprised when their choices not only rushed over but showed instant affection with sot purrs and stroking.

"Behave, at least until the doors are closed to their rooms" Damec laughed as he shooed them away knowing those who wanted sex were also seeking offspring and wanted the fresh blood of a highborn. He also knew those silly delegate had no idea they were about to be milked within an inch of their pitiful lives.

Ianto had watched from the sidelines and retreated to the Children's Play Room where Storm was sitting with a kitten she had got from somewhere, probably her beloved Grandy Damec and Jax had another he was calmly and gently coaxing into a dolls dress.

"There they are" he said as he entered, Damec rushing to take the baby as he scolded that Zane was getting too large to carry about all the time.

"I agree but I am trying to wean him and he is not happy. He will take the bottle if I still hold him" Ianto said as he settled in a chair and got a lapful of minx, his daughter releasing the cat as she sought his comfort instead.

"All those people taking you away" she sniffled.

"Only for a little while and it makes me miss you so much" Ianto assured her, "My perfect little girl."

"Sorry Taddy. Did that sound mean?"

"I know you can't help your words" Ianto smiled as he rubbed her back, her heart trying to grow "It takes time to learn compassion when you have a new heart."

"Not for Jax."

"His heart is different. We must work with what we have dumpling. Look at Uncle Gray, he has a lot of growing to do if he is ever to find a mate" Ianto pointed out, "He will, but it takes him longer to open his heart and experience."

She laid her head on his chest, "Taddy? Will I mate?"

"Yes, you will" he smiled, her hatred of babes waning as she found Zane more interesting now he could snarl and laugh with her. "I think you will be a good mother, fair and kind. You will kill anyone who threatens harm to your baby."

"Yes" she agreed.

Jack entered the room and seemed to hover. Ianto knew he was still slightly angry about what was happening as well as contrite for his reaction. Normally Ianto would rush to comfort and reassure but for some reason he felt only this deep seated need to make a stand. If he could not protect these people, how could he look his children in the eye and tell them they are free. What is freedom if there are limits? Is that free at all?

"Cariad" he finally said softly, "Zane might like to spend some time with you. You might wish to walk the stables so he can visit the horses?"

Jack nodded, relieved to be given something to do that did not involve this mess and he knew Ianto was offering him a way to show his bond to the family. He was sending too much time in the War Room, his babies needed him too. Especially the one watching him with the hurt showing in those gorgeous stormy eyes he had fallen in love with through the bars of the Meat Man's Larder so long ago…a heartbeat and three children ago.

"Come on Zanny" Jack scooped his son up, 'Horsies?"

Zane perked up, little jazz hands as he babbled happily about 'clip-clops' and Jack suddenly realised he was speaking. Not whole sentences and a lot didn't make sense but his youngest was trying to talk and it was so sweet as he cuddled him to his chest and agreed that the Clip-Clops were cool. He stood as the baby made soft cooing noises, hand out to let the horses touch "Nice horsies yeah son? You know, Damec used to bring me out here when I was bored and Daddy was taking sooo long with visitors. Used to be our little thing. I started to look forward to visitors as it meant Damec would secret me away. Huh. I had forgotten"

Jack recalled the man who had been middle aged then, younger than Jack's grandfather he loved and protected. Damec was just ten or so years older than Jack's father and sometimes Jack had pretended he was his father holding his hand and gently helping him along then scooping him up to kiss him.

Jack sighed as he looked up and found Damec a few stalls down with his beloved Jax, the little boy reaching for a horse's muzzle with the dolly under his arm as Damec held him with confidence.

Jack realised with horror than Damec was not born free either. It had been a slave who had seen and done horrible things for his love ...that had sought his heart to help it grow. Damec. An old war model, a lowly 2.5 bred for cannon fodder.

Jack looked at his Grandy.

He saw a man not a slave.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"How do we proceed?" the lone female Delegate had found Ianto in the garden and approached cautiously.

"I am sorry that you are stranded and am unsure how to help you. If you ask for another vessel to come get you, chances are they will be freed once they touch the soil of this planet. If we take you home we have no guarantees you will not try to enslave us. So… stalemate." Ianto sighed sadly, "I understand your confusion, I was a H 4.0 myself, I know the world seems to be upside-down but if you give it a few day and observe how things work around here you will see that we have no need of slaves. None. Watch, listen, learn. You might see a world without violence."

She nodded as she rose, "We are able to communicate with our planet?"

"Oh course, you are free to do what you wish on your own vessels. You are not prisoners here merely stranded and our guests" Ianto assured her, "Please, do not hesitate to approach and I shall effort requests as best I can."

She went to leave the garden and hesitated, turning back "And …. If one does not wish to leave?"

Ianto looked up with shock as he finally saw what she was asking and he answered as best he could "Anyone seeking asylum shall be welcomed into the fold. We do not judge. If a member of the delegation does not wish to return to your home planet they will be welcome here."

She nodded as she considered that then she slipped away and Damec stepped out of the foliage with Zane in his arms. He looked at the retreating woman, "She ask what I think she asked little one?"

"Yes. Seems some are not only noting the atmosphere of free men, they are finding the air easier to breathe as well" Ianto sighed as he looked at the little one, "Old Father, he needs to take the bottle more."

"But you have sustenance still to offer" Damec frowned.

"Yes, but what will we do in seven months time when another is to lay at my breast? Do you think he will share?" Ianto hissed furtively and Damec stalled as he stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, you think I wanted another?" Ianto sighed as he rubbed his face, "I had hoped Zander here was the last. I have given three to the bloodline and I thought the Gods would be satisfied but apparently they wish for one more changeling."

"The Gods are merciful" Damec gushed with open delight, "One more for me."

Ianto looked at him and burst out laughing at the logic employed, "Yes Old Father. One more for the pot you stir!"

"But you've not told? You are almost two cycles gone at least."

"I waited, unsure if it was real or just my body adjusting. Now I am sure, my second cycle time passed and no show. I feel the changes starting. I am sure" Ianto sighed, "I have yet to go to Owen for he will chastise me. He warned that I needed to let my body have time to heal and strengthen after having Zane so soon after the twins. Male models are not build for multiples."

Damec was overjoyed as he squeezed his little boy and kissed the tiny face. He revelled in knowing that once this one was walking around there would be another to strap to his chest in a show of dominance and love. Then he saw the problem, "Ah. You and Jackson."

"Yes. A time of quarrel is not a time for an announcement of fore coming." Ianto agreed, "I do not want him to think I offer this as some apology for I do not apologise for my beliefs. Yet….how long do I wait before it becomes wrong to hold it back?"

"If you ask me my love, that time is passing momentarily" Damec warned, "Regardless of your mindset the affections are needed to grow a good strong dumpling. Also, in knowing might he be reminded of what he had gained with this union? Show what such a union produces for these people who must learn?"

"Maybe. I just so not want to show a weakness"

"No, a new life is never a weakness my lovely" Damec preened, "It is a show of strength. We are many and we are all free."

Ianto nodded as he hoped it might be so.

He knew the real test would be the conversation he had to have now with his husband.

Would he want another?


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack looked up as Ianto entered the bathroom and he steeled himself for an apology once more, moving towards him with a soft smile, "Ianto. I wanted time alone with you."

"Chance of that grows slimmer" Ianto grimaced, leaning over to run the bath.

"I don't want a bath."

"I do"

Jack blinked, then cursed himself, "Of course. Want company?"

"You said you didn't want one."

"No, not on my own but I would like to be with you. In the bath….in the bed….in the middle of a field….I would like some time with you" Jack explained and Ianto nodded, that nervous thing he does and glancing back at him alerting him to a conversation pending and he knew deep down it was going to make him feel even worse.

They settled in the bubbles and Jack leaned across to stroke Ianto's cheek, his hand sliding down to cup a breast, "Still milk? I thought you would have dried up by now."

"I had hoped but... I fear I shall be a heifer forever. I might have to start mooing" Ianto said softly as he watched Jack lean in to kiss the space between the small breasts.

"Zane should be weaned, we spoil him. Well, Damec does and we give in lest the old man throw a tantrum to rival our daughter" Jack smiled, "We need to try harder. You will dry in no time."

"Until the next one" Ianto decided to swallow his fear and push on, "When the next one comes I will simply dribble again."

"You do not dribble…maybe drip a bit when they cry with that little kitten wail. So sweet" Jack gushed.

"Cariad…do you want another one?" Ianto went for gold, "Would you like another little kitten in your arms?"

Jack sighed softly, "I know the hardship it means for you, the pregnancies have stripped you….in time…you know Owen said….well. Yes. I would fill each room if I could, our glorious brood. Yes. I would love another little chick."

"Good because I need to see Owen to be sure but…we need to wean Zane so there is no anger or jealousy when another sits in his spot." Ianto said slowly, "I have missed for two cycles."

"No"

"Yes Cariad" Ianto smiled, "Now you see my need to stand firm and be powerful in my purpose?"

"You need to be seen as someone with his own voice" Jack agreed, "I love you. You know that right? For all my stupidity, I do love you."

"I am glad, I have been twisting in knots over it. I do not know how a third pregnancy will go for me" Ianto rose from the water and found an attentive mate already there with the robe, "Cariad?"

"I will be here with you, I know the drill now and I will be the most supportive mate" Jack assured him gleefully, "Now, I will send for Owen, he can examine you here so others don't know. Not until you are ready to declare. This one will be all your choice, every part of it."

Ianto smiled as he let Jack lead him to the bed and fuss, it was nice to be the one fussed on after all and he wondered if this pregnancy might be better than the last ones, each time they did seem to get better with their system. As if hearing his thoughts Jack intently started to massage his feet, sweet considering it was too early for ankle problems and Ianto felt the love flowing.

"I wonder if it is another little man" Jack wondered "Or are you providing me a little princess I wonder."

"Maybe it will resemble your family more, not H 4.0" Ianto sighed and Jack hesitated, looking at him with surprise.

"Is that what you think? That your sweet nose and sweet little ears on our children is a disadvantage? Darling, all those freed slaves, who will they follow love? Eh?" Jack prodded his calf gently, "They see themselves, when Jax sits in the chair, his twin sister standing beside it with one hand on his shoulder to whisper in his ear….do you think the majority of people will see my blood? Or will they see the continuation of blood that leads them forward? No. I am proud of our children, they have the best of both of us. There are more freed slaves than nobles now, I am not stupid. I know our son will lead, and they will all follow. That pert nose leads the way."

"Wow. You have thought this through" Ianto smiled with pleasure.

"I am proud of our younglings. Even the horrible witch. I see her and see my grandmother…today I saw my great-great grandmother. In my son. It startled me and made me see that we need to stop thinking of ourselves as freed and nobles. We are all free, we are all noble. We are all one people"

Ianto motioned him to come up the bed and they kissed gently, Ianto stroking his face, "And we move forward with the same foot leading."

"Yes. And we march over those who hesitate" Jack assured his love, finally knowing he had to step up and stand beside his love.

Those slaves still afraid and needing to warm to the idea of freedom were his subjects now, when he sits in the chair he would lead them. Time to show them they had a future Barron worth following.

If only he knew what his grandfather had been chewing over.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Jackson was up to something, Damec was trying to work out what as his beloved slipped into the long-range vid-com room. After a moment of indecision he decided to take a page out of Ianto's book and he squared his shoulders, following him in.

The King was smiling on the screen as he greeted his cousin, the two elderly men showing open affection.

"I hear the third Vercitorn has announced a breakaway too" Jackson said as he settled in a chair, "How does this feel?"

"I embrace it" King George said with a firm nod of his head, "At first I was a little insulted but now I have reflected and see I am still in charge, but less responsibility. Let them sort their own mining problem now."

"I was speaking with my Grandson's wonderful partner and explaining the intricacies of our family and he is of another world in his thinking. Raised simple and with clear rules, boundaries" Jackson started to explain his idea.

"H 4.0, Ianto right? Yes, I remember. Lovely voice and your grandson seems besotted" the old king's face softened, "Such are the worlds that we might all become one people as the Gods intended."

"You know, he had a simple answer to our messy entwined bloods. He had listened to the rules, titles and the changing ideals of some planets and he asked that if each planet wanted their own royal family why it would matter. He pointed out that you are the High King of all, each royal family still beholden to you. Like the gods, each God is powerful but there is only one true god, the high god himself who tempers the other gods when needed. I was both shocked and amazed at his reasoning. It made me think cousin. Perhaps…perhaps this is the answer. Let each planet's high family be their royal family. Then they have the responsibility to govern it, not you. The money it costs you to keep all the bloody palaces and peace in the courts and such will then be their problem. Your ship is your palace, you can visit and not have to sleep in their cold beds or endure their simpering. You will be able to put your resources to the protection of the great realm then. Security. Build your armada and those planets with wealth, such as ours will be responsible for our own security as well, maybe decree that each planet must provide at least one ship for your fleet. The planets who are poor and cannot provide can enjoy the protection of those that can…maybe give soldiers instead like they all do now but make is seem like the required service is for the pride of their planet as well as their sector. Planets like Pleasure Rell 5 can afford at least four bloody ships with their wealth and they give only a pittance at the moment."

The kind leaned forward, "Sonny, that is an excellent idea. I give each of my family their own crown. They rule their planet, I still rule the sector as the High King. I control the family still, but at a distance. Each planet is means tested. They give me favour. Ha! Instead of me trying to pay out for them they can start giving it back!"

"Exactly. In return for title that has a crown? Who can say no without looking a bloody fool" Jackson smiled, "this means their squabbling and chaos is their own problem as well. These delegations who come to my planet thinking they have rights under your banner must have their own banner now. We can be more active in our refusals if we do not agree with their way of life….you are not embarrassed at the way some are acting as you can simply declare that they are subversive and quash them…even remove them and place another family on the throne."

"There will be wars"

"There have always been wars cousin, just covert. This will also bring those into the open who wish to overthrow and disarm you. How long before someone takes a swing? Come on…we both know Hester is long overdue for an attack on his neighbour. He will do so….you can put him down with malice as you remind everyone you are still at the helm. Appoint that lovely nephew of his the new king and you gain that planet that has bucked for generations."

"This Ianto….he thought of all of this?"

"He is a problem solver. Not just a pleasure model. Ah, my dear cousin my affection for him is not diminished by the place he was born. He is a wonderful boy. As is the one hiding behind this chair listening... Damec" Jackson growled and Damec slid out to be seen, "Skulker."

"Sorry Sonny" Damec smiled softly and the king roared with mirth on the Screen.

"Damec you old war horse, I was just thinking of you the other day. Remember that ball where you locked that silly thing in the cupboard? Remember? I walked past and you leaning against it like there is not a wild animal inside trying to escape, her shrill screams of treason? Goddess on a lizard, that was so funny. She appeared later with her hair mussed up and everyone thinking she had been in a tryst with someone." The king chortled, "You really taught her a lesson for upsetting Glenda."

Jackson looked at Damec with surprise, "You defended my wife?"

"Of course. She was a piece of your heart" Damec shrugged, then leaned in and kissed him.

"Ah. Love. Yes" the king smiled as he watched the old slave be bold, "wars are won and lost for such a thing."

"But for such a thing, I would fight again" Damec turned to answer the man he had once cowered in front of, "But for love…I would not know the warmth of the sun."

"Well put Damec. Well put. We cannot know the kiss of the gods on our cheek if we do not offer it" the king leaned back and considered, "I will mull over this, thank you Jackson. You call is both a surprise and an education. Too long have we been too busy for these talks."

"That's nothing, you should talk with Ianto" Jackson rose, letting Damec take his hand, "That is the one who sees the future. A place of freedom, prosperity and open acceptance of one another. These things we wished for as children playing together."

Both men bowed and said polite goodbyes to the screen then Damec turned to his beloved, "Sonny, what did you just do?"

"Hopefully my dearest old heart, I secured our bloodline."


	15. Chapter 15

15

The large image on the wall of the keep had everyone running with unreserved glee for it was a rarity for the great king to grant an audience.

The special tech sat on a table with Toshiko standing there operating it, making sure the camera on the wall played the image back to the king who sat patiently waiting, his own screen split into twenty realms as all his subjects appeared….bar one.

He tapped his finger as he scolded "Hester, I do not see your people on their knees."

"Apologises" the man simpered, both excited and alarmed at the narrowing of the king's vision to him, "They come now. We were still at prayer."

Finally each screen showed his people and his image smiled gently as it nodded to show acceptance.

"I have been considering the future of us as a realm. We were once one people, one planet but we have spread so thin. My wonderful family, you have all done remarkable jobs keeping it all together for me, representing me with valour and strength befitting the royal blood." He paused and let them grovel, those that knew they did not deserve that praise, "But the time has come when I see us fracturing if we do not reaffirm our blood and our bond. To that end, I had made a decision that affects us all. As of this moment I will hereby be renamed High King George the First."

Everyone cheered and clapped with some confusion and he shifted on the throne, "This is because each and every Barron that now oversees my planets will hereby be re-titled as well. Kings."

Silence.

Gaping, then a cheer went up as people realised what was going on and he laughed as he waved for their attention again, "You see, my family have proven themselves more than capable of tending to their flocks and I do not feel the need to hold their hands. From this moment forth each high born family that currently rules your respective planets will be recognised for the royal blood they are, your barons and baronesses, now kings and queens with me their supreme ruler. I can sit back and take a less demanding role. I will oversee you all, if you do not hold with the ideals of our peoples and our blood I will replace you with another family that does. Do you all understand me?"

Ianto stood with a cold dread as he stared up at the wall, the knowledge seeping into his bones that one day he would not only support his mate in the chair, he would now stand beside a throne. His beloved Jack would one day be a king. Then he looked down at his little ones watching with their sweet upturned noses…oh gods. Jax. King Jackson the….shit.

"Cariad? If the title is new…if our beloved king George the eighth is now the first of the high kings, does that mean your grandfather is now king Jackson the first?" Ianto asked.

"Yes Ianto dear" the voice doomed as the microphone on Tosh's table picked up the question, "Well put question. Those who today become kings and queens are the first to hold that title and therefore their previous numerations fall. Katherine the sixth… Niece you are now Queen Katherine the First."

Ianto blushed as he slapped his hand over his mouth and then he looked at the kind face and decided to take a punt….why not, this was a time of change, "And so ,my beloved High King George the first, may I be so bold as to ask what of the mates? My beloved Jackson will be…King Jackson the second. What would I be? As the mate of a Barron I could claim the title of Barron's squire but…I do not know my title. I do not think Queen appropriate."

The High King leaned forward and looked at the children gathered around the former slave, their beautiful faces and he smiled in a way that took the breath of many, the regal man gone as a loving grandfather looked down, "Why Ianto. You are his mate. His love. You must wear a crown as well. I had not considered same sex marriages but it is a worthy question to pose. You have already birthed the future King Jackson the Third, hello little man. You are not a queen, you must be shown as an equal still…well…I do not see why you cannot be King as well. For two Kings guiding a future king cannot go wrong. My sister Emeline, you are a Queen now, as I know you always wanted to be…silly that first born rule back then, your lovely Barberona must be a queen beside you, silly to have a lower rank just because of sex. Thank you Ianto, that was an oversight. Yes. King and queen, or king and king or queen and queen. Ah…Bervoit…a problem with your mate though. Perhaps Hr could be called….Ordained Highness? Something like that? Does Hr like that? Or Royal Holder of the Realm? Ah, Hr prefers that? Good, good. I like that too, as one who holds your heart. Yes, lovely."

He clapped his hands together, "I think we are really getting somewhere now. Are we all agreed? I am still in charge but you all need to have a little more strength in your own decisions. There will be more to follow but that is all to be ironed out as I will now want treaties with you all under the new titles for my walls. Oh and dear Ianto… sorry I mean Prince Ianto….that little one is asleep. May I see his little face?"

Ianto moved so the camera could see Zane's face in repose against his chest and several planets sqweed.

The High King sat back and drummed his fingers as he knew which realm he wanted to visit first. He did love the little ones so and that one looked cuddly.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto had retreated to his quarters and he laid the sleeping baby on the bed, standing to run his fingers through his hair as he tried to get a handle on what had just happened. Damec entered as if knowing he needed some reassurance and Ianto rushed to his arms entrusting the heartbeat of an Old Father to soothe.

"Hush now, hush. It's OK love" Damec crooned as he stroked Ianto's hair lovingly "It is going to be fine. My beloved is now king, my wonderful Jackson. Then Franklin will hold the title, it will be many years before Jack takes the throne with you. You will have many years to settle into the idea, OK?"

"Oh Damec, the gods are strange in their games" Ianto pulled back, laughing weakly as he let his hands stop their shaking, "did you hear what he said? Me? A king? Mental."

Damec laughed happily, "Yes. A lowly slave will wear a crown. Preposterous."

They hugged one another with glee, the entire thing so real and so….wonderful that they could not even take it all in. Jax would be a king. A slave child would one day hold a sceptre.

"And the talk of removing the first born clause. If Jax has a daughter first she will rule?" Ianto marvelled at it all, "What a world we move into."

"What a world the god of babies lends it's sparks to" Damec agreed as his hand patted the taut stomach of his little love, "So…you told him?"

"Yes. He is excited and does not care the sex as long as it is healthy and strong like the others. He has declared all my offerings perfect" Ianto gushed happily.

"I see, turn my back and you have someone else" Jack chortled as he entered and Damec stepped back to let Jack take his place, a gentle kiss between lovers nice to see.

"So, Prince Jackson the second. What do you think?"

"Damec…you need a spanking" Jack growled happily, "Stop that. I am still Jack. What I think is that we need to watch a couple of planets who will cause a stink now."

"And the delegates?" Ianto asked.

"Shit. I had forgotten about them" Jack admitted and Ianto laughed as he patted Jack's chest affectionately.

"I will go see what they need, maybe we can sort things out" Ianto kissed Jack and then walked out knowing Jack was already on the bed gushing over the sleeping tot and he entered the chambers where the delegates were all standing together talking.

"Greetings, do you require conversation with your people?" he asked politely and one stepped forward.

"We wish to know how we can stay" he said calmly, "We don't want to go back but…we worry about our families still there."

"Ah" Ianto frowned, "Prickly. You wish to defect."

"Yes"

Ianto considered, "Well… can we ask for them to join you for the celebrations? Ah… we will say that King Jackson needs an official coronation. We will make an official royal request for your family to be brought over and then once they are here…we simply keep them. Have any of you a daughter or son of age to betroth? We don't have to marry them off, just say they are intended then once it is all decided that you must stay we can say the coupling was not conducive."

"Do you think I can get some sort of official looking invitation?" one asked, "If I send it…ah…do you think?"

Ianto considered then smiled, "I will go see my father-in-law now. Don't worry, give me an hour."

.

.

..

"Here we go" Jack handed over the official looking invites that declared a day of celebration "The Coronation of my Grandfather, the christening of my youngest and the renaming of our family."

"This will work, yes. This will unless they want to upset the relationship between planets, it also explains us still here" another nodded.

"Wait, you've not told them you are stranded?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Well…to be fair, we were not exactly put out" one shrugged with a soft smile, "Our only concern was for our families. We can really settle here?"

"We will be moving out into the areas of countryside not yet farmed. We will need overseers for those new farms and such. As a former slave I can assure you we still like some form of governance. As a royal family, we can now have lords and ladies…create a court."

"You know, I see it now. At first I was confused but now I see it. It's you. You are the catalyst for this. You are not an average H 4.0. What is it about you, were you born from high blood? Do you know your parentage?" one asked with interest, "There is something about you that is… regal."

Ianto's eyes widened as he stared at them then he laughed nervously, "Don't be silly. I was for the meat man before I caught my love's interest."

Ianto left them with a smile as they bowed to him….to him.

Felt good.


	17. Chapter 17

17

The massive vessel thundered around the keep, the echoing of the thrusters like distant cannon fire as it dropped to the grassed area.

Ianto stood waiting, the small pin on his lapel felt heavy and he was still slightly annoyed with Damec for his secretiveness in slipping it on before he knew and the bowing had begun. The Red Dragon seemed to be reaching for something, it's name CYMRU denoted the ancient blood of the originals. Those who first populated this planet. The slaves that built this land. The Cymru Believers. He nervously reached up to touch the head of Cymru for luck, his emerald green eyes looking at those now approaching from the pin.

Those approaching noticed it as well, slowing their pace as one took the lead, coming to face Ianto, "I am King Gerbo of the Bems."

"Greetings King Gerbo" Ianto said calmly, canting his head in a small movement of acknowledgment, "I am Prince Ianto. My husband is Prince Royal Jackson the second. My Grandfather-in-law the Good King Jackson the First would like to welcome you in his throne room, he is feeling the chill of the wind today. If you would please follow me."

"Wait"

Ianto turned on his heel to look back at the one who stepped forward, "You wear the pin of the Cymru, yet you do not bow? You call yourself a prince yet you wear the pin of a slave."

Ianto thought he was ready for such a question but he felt the burn in his veins as he lifted his chin to look at the man and the righteousness flowed as he answered, "I am a free man. I will stand beside my husband and hold the rank of king. My son will take my beloved's place on the throne one day. Slaves? We are not slaves? We are Cymru! We build this planet, we were the first to touch down on all the planets, our blood and sweat creating a civilisation from the dirt. Please do not think you know us, unless your blood thrums with the fire of the Cymru you do not know our worth."

"You WERE a slave?"

"I was born H 4.0. I will die a free man in the arms of my beloveds. I pray my love dies before me so he will never know the anguish of having a heart torn asunder, if he does fall I will still rule. I will be a king." Ianto felt the thrum of it, knew without turning that there were others standing behind him with their heads held high, blood boiling, "If you doubt my power, look behind you at your slaves."

They turned to find those carrying their bags down the ramp staggering as the bond slammed in and Ianto's ancient blood called. Whatever Ianto had been, he was now what he had once been in some life millennia ago. As Ianto stood and accepted his mantle for the first time, the last of the chains fell away and the dragon looked down on them, "I am Ianto Cymru. Future King of this realm. All slaves who enter here are freed. Immediately without question. All newly free men can drop the name of Jones given to us by our masters, we are all Cymru. Come forward, take your first breaths of free air. Welcome my brothers and sisters to my home."

Bags hit the ground as one after another, the slaves left their tasks and moved to stand before him. Servants moved from behind Ianto to greet, urging them to come into their arms and the delegation looked around with confusion, changing to sudden realisation as the families of the first delegation called out with glee and ran to them, the fine clothing of those slaves they had with them running from the castle in the colours of Cymru. Red and Gold. Their slaves had been dressed in the colours of this realm and were running to scoop up those that had come to serve….what? Children and mates of the first delegation's slaves appeared from the vessel and they saw that there had been some secret plans afoot.

Ianto looked back at the delegation, "Welcome to a new world where Slavery has been abolished. Thank you for your visit and you are most welcome. Please come, I have servants here waiting to attend to your luggage but I do believe those you brought with you are now in need of their own comfort."

Ianto swung on his heel and walked confidently towards the door, his heart thumping in his chest as he held his head high. He was almost to the doors when Alexander stepped out and smiled, walking past him towards the delegation, "Hello there. I am Prince Regent Alexander the First. Welcome to my father's kingdom. Come, hungry?"

"I do not understand" one whimpered with open confusion.

"I know, don't worry. I can explain our strange ways, come. We have freed our slaves and made them servants instead. They choose to serve and gain praise and food for their service, not whipping for lack of it. We were amazed to find not only did those we purchased at the markets prove worthy of service but in the time we have been trialling the new way of life our coffers have grown. We hire them out as a business with employees, that money not only pays for their keep but we are able to free more from other planets. Come, we can crunch the numbers and you can see the productivity of my home. Their pocket money we provide them gives them self-worth and brings more loyalty."

Ianto watched from the shadows as they filed in and his broach gleamed in the candlelight.

They entered the Dragon's Den.

And he was mighty.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Alexander led the delegation to the newly formed Throne Room where his father sat with some papers at the desk, rising as they entered to greet them with a warm smile, "Hello there, come sit. We can dine in here by the fire."

They were still in shock, apparent in their movements as servants rushed to help and soothe. They settled in the comfortable armchairs that had tables that slid around them.

"These are wonderful aren't they?" Jackson asked happily, "Dear Ianto created these. He knows my love of card playing and this means I can sit with my legs getting the flame while I fiddle on my tray. My beloved Damec has started sitting over there with one as well, mostly polishing silver or reading."

"Damec?"

"My dear servant. I have had him since I first went to war…ah…twenty one? I think? He a mere babe when purchased from the sales for me to take as my personal pet slave. He was there when I wed as the little ring bearer, there when each child was born and there when my beloved wife died. Always, Damec has been loyal. Now he is free and is no longer my slave…or servant. Damec is now my partner and I have decided to acknowledge that with title. I know he will never accept a seat beside me, his need to serve. He will be made my Master or Arms. My King's Hand. He has killed for me, would die for me. What does it cost me to tell the worlds he is my shadow by choice."

There was commotion and then Damec entered with little Zane in his arms, the baby crowing happily as he held a little cat in his arms.

"What's this? A little beast with a kitty?" he said as Damec offered the child, pulling back the table to allow for the little body, "Hello Zander"

"Gandy, meow!"

"Yes love, a sweet little meow-meow" he crowed as he cuddled the child then looked at the delegation "My youngest great-grandchild. Named Alexander for my son. You see, my first born son was named Jackson as is the custom but he died. Alexander is my second born. This decision to call their little one after him was wonderful as it means their first born has my name and their youngest his. It will ensure the name Alexander will be as commonly used in the royal tomes as Jackson. A choice. Little Storm is the only girl but don't let that fool you. She is terrifyingly clever. The twins have this way about them that can make you quite uncomfortable, please do not be alarmed. It is the Cymru blood mixed with our high born blood that makes them…other worldly. I believe they will rule together and whomever chooses a mate will choose one the other likes too. Powerful mix, remember the Gerllis twins? They were said to be both powerful and unnerving."

"I met them" an elderly man said suddenly coming to life, "They could communicate with mere hand movements. Agreements and arguments never heard out loud."

"Well, not so here. Storm is very vocal" Damec snorted, "She is scary. My wonderful Jax is both gentle and loving. A good mix to rule."

"So…you have the one son remaining, he has…three children?" one asked. "Your daughter failed in childbirth, correct?"

"Yes, Jackson and Gray are the sons, Rose a late child and precious beyond all compare. I do not know how we will survive a suitor, she is very loved." Alexander said as he entered, "My eldest child Jackson is of course the mate to Ianto whom you met. They have the three children as well, two boys and a girl."

"For now" Damec muttered and Jackson blinked as he caught it, glancing back with a raised eyebrow and Damec grinned briefly before fussing on blankets.

Jackson leaned back and looked at the little one nodding go to sleep in his lap, the realisation that Ianto was seeded and another would be offered making him almost weepy. A break in traditional threesomes Zane was breathing deeply as his head lolled against the chest of the old man, kitty long since gone to dance about in the hearth with a wood chip. Little face full of trust and safety, little hands clasped together like he was about to beg for more. This little poppet would want for nothing. Once destined for service or worse still…meat.

Jackson held the child tighter as he looked up and found several of the delegation watching the child as well and he smiled shifting so they might see the wonder of a young spark.

"He is a handsome little one, strong legs." One pointed out.

"He loves the horses, Jack often takes him on the front of his saddle and the little fellow screams like a war siren, making the horse gallop. All the children love the horses, I have wondered about the large War Horses of the Grew planet. So strong willed. I have always thought them too strong for our handlers but I now think this generation might have the strength to tame them. We have a half breed stallion, terrifying and little Storm, barely five cycles rides him with abandon. He even seems to bow to allow the servants to lift her up, such is the bond."

"I have ridden one" a large man rumbled, "Mighty beasts. Said to be of fire itself."

"Well then … perhaps therein lies the answer" the old king smiled, "these children are of fire too."

He looked back to the flames as he made the decision to trial some.

If anyone can control the monster horses Storm can.

She is a beautiful monster too.

Born in a world aflame.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The large hover dipped low as Ianto manoeuvred it around the huge cavernous craters and he set it down with a grace that had those on board looking at one another with a nod of approval.

"This was once lush grazing" Ianto explained as he ushered them down to the ground, the craters all the more impressive as they walked towards one with activity going on inside it. "Jek?"

A head appeared and a face full of glee, "Sweetness!"

The man clambered out and raced to take a knee for Ianto then he rose and started talking in a language those around them did not know so Ianto laughed as he waved a hand, "Jek, calm down. Galactic Standard please my friend, they do not speak Slaver."

"Sorry Sweetness. I was saying that we have found a fissure of the pure stuff. We are sure it runs though the entire plain." the man swung to gesture toward the distant river, "We are hopeful that it is deep."

"That is wonderful" Ianto smiled, "So we will be able to harvest this one too?"

"Oh yes, I have no doubt it is of hyper-drive level" Jek said with pride, "By this time next year our armada will be self driven."

There was a flurry of activity as some rushed to look down at the bright blue crystals the men were harvesting from an open cast mine, the meteor craters creating a perfect bowl.

"Five years ago a huge meteor storm wrecked this land. Some lives were lost and it was a time of great loss. I went into labour with the shock of the event and the twins came during the height of the storm. Hence the name of my only daughter. Born of fire and brimstone. It was so frightening yet…invigorating. It was not until recently when we decided to try and salvage this land that we found the first crystals. Now we find that this land is rich."

"Wonderful, more pure than ours" a woman said as she held a crystal up, three of the planetary delegates there all holding up crystals to see.

"Well, I wanted you to see this. Also, all the men and women working here live in the village over there. All freed slaves. They receive payment for their labour and they happily gain us the finest crystals for the foundry. We do not have to pay for their food or lodgings as they pay for their own. In the long run we have better turn over and they are happy workers." Ianto knew he was catching their attention as he motioned for them to keep the crystals as mementoes, "Now over here we have a picnic. Let us dine and enjoy the day, tonight is the coronation and I for one am a little bit nervous. Such a large thing, changing a bloodline."

"But this is a step forward, for all our realms" one responded.

"Yes, we will all be brothers and sisters. Wonderful, kings and queens who not only command respect but are able to impart wisdom and affection to our people. Someone to look up to and they will wish to serve, wish to please someone who they will see as a parental." Ianto smiled, "Next time we all meet we will be leaders of station. Not only worthy of respect, but needing to remember that we are their protectors and we must strive to be worthy of their love."

"Well put your highness."

Ianto blinked and then chortled, "Oh please do not call me that. I am Ianto, please. Speak to me as a brother. Just Ianto please. I know we have to be stuffy when on official business but when just us let us all speak as siblings for we must protect one another as well. Those who would cause one of us harm, harms us all. I think we need to agree to that. I will kill for my people, die for them. I must be ready to do so for the planet to my left, the planet to my right. We are all one people, we are kin. All children of his Highness the High King George. I fear those who do not understand this change, who may seek to harm. I worry for him."

"Yes, as do I. He thinks of positive things, seeks the best for us. We all know there are those who fear the light." One said softly.

"In such things, we are agreed." Ianto smiled, "Now, please. Eat. All this is from our fields and orchards."

"You do not imbibe?" a woman asked as the goblet passed by him.

"I am sparked" Ianto said with a shrug, "Another break with tradition. We shall have four…at least. The standard three is about to go by the by."

"Wonderful" they enthused with delight, "Boy or girl?"

"I do not know but it feels like a little girl, Storm was high under my heart hidden away, we thought I had only Jax in here. I do not show but am almost three cycles in. Zane was heavy, a large boy. I think this is another little princess for them all to steal from me."

"Wondrous times."

"Yes" Ianto agreed happily, "Wonderful that we can share this moment together."

Many heads nodded as they fell in love with the handsome young man and his obviously gentle heart.

Brave new worlds.


	20. Chapter 20

20

As they were preparing to leave Jek approached Ianto and plucked gently at his tunic, Ianto turning to engulf the man in a loving hug then he stepped back and canted his head as he looked at the hard object between them.

"Found this down in the cavern" Jek said softly, "Hidden behind the crystals. We talked about it and decided not to let it go in the harvest hovers. We kept it and have taken turns carving it for you. For your pretty shelf."

Ianto accepted the rock, the size of a grapefruit. It had a black shell but the carvings had revealed the bright blue glow of crystal within and Ianto was stuck dumb with wonder at the beauty of it. Dragons and serpents covered it, as did the ivy. It looked like it was something you might see in a gallery or a book of art.

"Jek, this is…is…wonderful and breathtaking" Ianto said with delight, "I shall place this in my private quarters, on the mantle so when my younglings play by the fire after their bath and let their skin dry with the warmth they will see your love and feel the warmth there as well."

Jek puffed with pride as Ianto accepted the offering and cradled it to his chest and he bowed to Ianto, "We shall rejoice in your happiness."

"My happiness is in your love" Ianto replied as he bowed slightly to the man, something the delegation all watched with surprise, then they looked adorned as the place fell silent and found he entire workforce on its knee, lowering themselves before Ianto so even as he bowed he might still be higher than them. Such a show if affection, they had never seen and they all looked at one another with shock.

They boarded the flight and Ianto placed the sculpture in an empty picnic basket with reverence, then took the controls, taking a different route home and skimming a river "Down there we can see some of the people fishing, these are having a day off. They not only fish for food but competition, they like the game and some are bringing in lovely big salmon at the moment."

"So, the Prince Royal Franklin explained that paying them a wage for their work means they work harder and you get a better turn over?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded, "It also means those who are ill or need time off for children or such do not feel like they are being judged. They live in family groups and pool their money, all putting some money into the pot, then sharing the food purchased. Also…leftovers are taken home after large meals such as the banquet tonight. They will have a day of feasting tomorrow as they always cook enough to feed us twice over but have yet to realise we deliberately order this so they are assured some quality food for their babies. One little fellow has a taste for Gervillo eggs and I make sure they are ordered fresh each week for the Sunday meal even though we all can't stand them. He waits for the cook to slip them out the door and he runs to the stables to eat them with a bottle of pop up in the loft. The height of his Sunday that."

"I had no idea they were so….social" a woman said with wonder, "just like us with their children, did you see the ones playing tag?"

Ianto felt the urge to giggle bubbling up so he cleared his throat, "Madam, have you met my twins? You saw them this morning rampaging as their father chased them also with poor Damec, the Prince Royal's love?"

"Wonderfully energetic" an old man laughed, "That little one, she is a spitfire, I see the bloodline strong in her. She held her head up and demanded someone lift her into her chair like a little queen. And Jax, what a wonderfully patent little man. He will wear the crown with a powerful hand, that sister will smote those who are a danger behind his back."

More laughter as Ianto agreed, laughing as well then he said calmly, "You know, I was born a slave. I was born and bred to serve, one of those you look at down there and marvel at. We are humans, we are the same as you. After all, I am one of you am I not? One day I will sit on a throne, I once crapped in the corner of a cell the size of my shower cubicle while waiting naked and ashamed for the meat man to come slaughter me and turn me into food for other slaves."

The silence was satisfying.

"I watched him kill a little one no more than ten. Probably less, her fate sealed due to an ugly face. I watched her stand and accept it, lifting her chin for his blade. I watched him gut her, I watched how he cut her limbs from her body. I look at my younglings and wonder how anyone can condone that."

He touched down at the keep and a little boy entered, bowing eagerly, then rushing to kiss Ianto and rush out again yelling loudly that he had done it and won.

Ianto smiled as people laughed softly.

He hoped they all win.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"And did it feel right for you?" Jack asked the right question, as always these days and Ianto turned from the fire to smile at him lovingly.

The evening meal had been long and far too tedious for him and he was bone weary, Damec retreating with the babies leaving the two men alone and now as he looked over at Jack on the bed all he wanted was to sleep.

Jack saw something different.

His mate had held conversation all evening amidst laughter and joviality, more than one noble leaning in to hear the conversation with interest and even Jack's father had sat back and watched with amusement as Ianto wielded the mighty power of words. He had been a hit. His feet stumbling as they headed to their chambers the only tell that he was done.

Damec had spirited the babies away and Ianto had padded from the private bathroom to the fireside, naked as a Joy bird to stand and air dry, as is the habit of slaves who often did not have towels for the silly drying. Even now, in the height of power some habits were hard to break and this was one Jack enjoyed immensely.

No baby belly yet, still taut and supple, Jack's beloved was glowing with the heat of the flames, as if imbibing from them and he felt himself going hard as he watched the light flicker across the skin, tiny goose-bumps as Ianto turned to look at him while holding the mantle with one hand, his hand next to the pretty rock he had brought home from the dig.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Cariad?"

"Come tend me?"

Ianto's face lit up, a rare thing indeed to be treated as a servant still, something Jack knew he preferred in the bedroom and as Jack laid back Ianto reached the bed, crawling slowly up to his feet to nuzzle, then slide up the calf with his little pert nose.

Jack sighed as he went limp…well…most of him…and gave into the administrations of the finest Pleasure Model money could buy…well…not this one…not for sale a know…ever…..ever….ahhhhhhh

Then Ianto was inside him, taking his breath with the sudden thrust and Jack cried out as he was lifted and taken to that special place they went to when bonding. Lips on skin, teeth, strong arms and those fingers…gasping and groaning, whispers in that language that made him boneless …. .perfection …. always.

They lay panting as they came back down to earth and sighed softly, happy with themselves and each other. Now the role reversing as Jack trended his mate. He slid from the bedding and returned with a warm cloth to wipe and clean, kisses and gentle nuzzling helping there, then rushed to clean himself before returning to the bed where he ensured his lover was covered as he snored softly.

It had been a long day, Jack worried that Ianto was taking on so much but knew it was his desire to do so and despite his concerns he was trying his best not to complain. Ianto seemed to revel in this and Jack knew he needed this to feel like he had earned the seat he would sit in one day. He also knew tiring him out so he could sleep was imperative too, no laying there brooding.

Jack slid from the bed and pulled on a robe, sneaking through the wall tunnels to check the babies, knowing they would all be in Damec's big bed. His grandfather there as well ... a surprise and he watched though the mirror as his grandfather cuddled little Zane, singing softly as he stroked his tiny forehead to help sleep come, just as he had with him when little.

Storm was in the chair with her feet towards the fire, her tiny toes splayed out as she talked about something and Damec was in the bed with Jax cuddled into him, the space between the men waiting for the little minx to race up the bed and slither in once she decided she had hot feet. Jack didn't realise it, his daughter suffered cold feet like him … a rare piece of knowledge that pleased him, knowing she shared his glee in warming the toes to the fire.

He watched until she did what he knew she would, clambered up the bed to slip between great-grandparents and settle to sleep, her little face nuzzling onto Jackson's neck as he lay with a child in each arm.

Jack moved back to his room and found Ianto awake and waiting, "are they abed?"

"Yeah, all snuggled in" Jack assured him as he slid in and placed his feet against Ianto's, the snort as Ianto's feet rubbed lovingly to warm them lost in the kiss.

Time to sleep.

Let the world turn.

The fires were banked by those on night shift, excitedly staring at the two lovers entwined and more than one silently bowed before leaving the room.

All hearts warm tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Early morn, the palace waking and the twins wanted their parentals.

"Tadda?" Storm called softly as she slid along the tunnel, her brother clasping at her skirt as his fear of the dark showed, her annoyance shown as she held the lamp out to the side to help him. A shadow ahead had them slowing their pace.

"Who dat?"

"Please speak clearly, you are not a baby" she scolded with a sigh, "And I do not know. Tadda isn't that close, I can't feel…not one of us OK?"

"But only we use these" he growled.

"Not all who serve here are of our blood now, not all are Cymru" she replied, "Whoever is ahead of us, they do not carry our bloodline. Now shush or we cannot sneak up and scare them."

"Is that wise?"

She turned to face him, her silent reproach enough for him to realise his folly and grin.

They crept closer to the person huddled over a vent, listening to a conversation and recognised the voice of her Daddy arguing with someone about the flowers for the banquet table. Storm watched the figure move then she frowned, not liking the feel of the room.

"Burn"

The figure swung as she spoke, the arm flying out to grab her but it hit the lamp she was swinging with equal force and it shattered against the dark fabric, the figure screaming as he floundered about in the small space, both children watching with interest as the wall gave and the spy flew into the flower room where Jack stood with Damec and two servants, the rose in his hand flopping as he watched the fire ball hurtle past, then his twins stepping calmly from the hole in the wall to watch, their hands clasped together.

Damec grabbed a tablecloth, running to douse the flames as Jack moved to his children.

"He was listening, sneaking and spying" Storm said as she watched Damec batter the flames.

"Grandy, don't get hurt" Jax yelled with horror, "No. Stop the burning!"

The flames dissipated as if water was thrown on them and Storm swung to glare at him. He shrugged.

Jack gathered them close as he looked back at Damec peeling the cloth away to reveal a servant from the second delegation. Clearly not a slave, not Cymru blood at all as he stared up with horror at the snarling man holding a blade to his throat.

"So … you think you can spy? Use our tunnels against us?" Damec snarled, "Who else knows of these, who else is running about in there like filthy rats? Eh?"

Several servants flew into the room, past Jack and the children into the walls and Jack knew each and every inch of tunnel was about to be searched with stealth, speed and avarice. Anyone else in there would be found as servants moved to each exit from the tunnel system to wait in case someone was flushed out, their blood singing with rage as the twins stood defiantly glaring at the charred man on the floor. Within an hour these servants would have what they desired with a hunger … power over those who sought to harm their beloveds.

The door few open and Ianto ran in, falling to his knees as he held his babies close, "My loves. My precious loves, are you OK?"

"He was spying" Storm defended.

"I know. I felt your anger. I am so proud of you both, well done. I am not angry, I am pleased you thought so fast" he assured them and they relaxed as they now knew they were not in trouble.

"Jax turned off the fire" Damec said with confusion, looking at his unharmed ands, "He…ordered it away."

Ianto flanked the children as he looked back and blinked, "Clearly it all happened so fast your mind played a trick. You are the one who put it out, did you not throw that cloth over him? Damec, come. Do you suggest my children are dragons?"

Damec blinked and then laughed lustily, seeing his stupidity, "Sorry sweetling. Of course not, they are too sweet to have scales hidden there."

Ianto snorted, "Come on now, the old wives tales of the dragons are merely that, stories to frighten those who would defy our fire blood. We are not dragons, even if once upon a time there were such things…if the stories were true…we commanded them. We were dragon riders, for Storm or Jax to control flame they would need their own dragon and I know last time I frisked them I only found that three headed toad in Jax's pocket."

More laughter as Ianto rose and grinned, everyone releasing tension as the one on the floor whimpered, his fate sealed as the old slave kept a foot on one hand.

"Come, Grandy is going to be naughty now" Ianto said to his babies, "I hear Zane roaring in poor Nanny's arms, we will go to my chambers and have a snack by the fire, we will be safe while this silliness is sorted and those who ordered such a thing punished."

"Oh and they will be!" Storm spat with rage as she lifted her skirts to step over the arm of the already doomed man, "I want them all smote."

"Yes dear" Damec nodded to his sweetling, her little eyes flaming with anger.

Gods, she was divine.

It was to be a day of ash for some.


	23. Chapter 23

23

You see that's the thing about the Cymru. This bond thing is not a fleeting thing. It has strengthened with the time that is has been in use and with Ianto currently sparked again it thrums like the string of a bass guitar, this constant low level thrum that you can just perceive, like a tap dripping somewhere in the house that you cannot detect…or the motor of the fridge coming on in the dead of night.

Only giving in to it stopping the annoyance and turns it into something …. Warm.

At the moment there is a flurry of activity about the castle that Ianto is unaware of, asleep in the chaste lounge by the fire in the King's changers. Jackson was sitting with the twins letting them talk freely as they had a little picnic lunch inside, their Dam tired and soon succumbing the baby's need for strength and as he slept Jackson and Franklin learned a few things.

First of all, Storm said a lot and most the most commanding demands but the little Jax was actually quite capable of speech as well, his voice eerily like his Dam's as he chastised Storm for being too short with one of the servants.

Also … they had watched the little ones tend to their little brother, the toddler calmly holding out a hand and the respective twin being stared at would dutifully give the baby what he wanted. To test this theory Franklin quietly took the rattle the little man was enjoying and placed it on the table of food then sat back with his father. They watched the little boy finish chewing on his food and then look around for it, lifting a leg to peer underneath and then frown as his little mind contemplated it's disappearance. He then chewed some more and looked at the table, froze and frowned deeper.

He then turned his head to Storm who was in midsentence to her brother about the horses arriving soon, her hand moving for the rattle without breaking her stride and it was placed in the outstretched hand as she sneered at Jax for being afraid. The entire thing had been quick, painless and telling.

"Telepathic" Franklin said softly, "Why they follow Ianto like that. He … the blood must have a connection."

"Like bees" Jax said as he turned from his sister, "We have a hive mind. If one thinks it, we can all hear it."

"Really?"

"I don't think it is as strong with the others but with us it is. Tadda tells me it is the blood. Something to do with Daddy too, it makes us….what was the word Sissy?"

Storm seemed to be considering then she said with a frown "Enhanced? Is that the word Brother?"

"Yes. That's it. He sez we are stronger than others and we can do things. He sez not to tell but we can tell you right? You are family so it's OK to tell you coz we are careful with it, right?" Jax asked with his face full of worry now as he glanced at the sleeping Dam.

"Hey, it's fine" Jackson assured them as Damec entered and chose a seat when he had placed a fresh plate down and little Zane cooed happily as his hand rose and Damec now placed a cupcake in it.

"What are we talking about?" Damec asked as he rubbed a little head of hair affectionately.

"The children's ability to control others" Franklin said like it was no big deal, watching his father's lover freeze and stare at him, "It's OK Damec. I sort of suspected. I do have one question though."

Damec looked at the man on the lounge who was now awake and staring at them.

"Damec, this ability they have to talk to one another and such … do they talk to all Cymru or just the family?"

Damec looked again at Ianto who answered softly "We can all communicate after a fashion with emotions and images but only this bloodline can command like a voice in their heads."

"I thought so" Jackson said as he leaned back and smiled at his lover who loked ill with concern "It's OK Dammy. I have thought for about a year now that Storm is controlling that massive horse with something I cannot understsnd. Why I have ordered the new stock for her. I do not fear this ability, it was foretold."

"Yes it was" Damec whispered as he watched Ianto dismiss the conversation to lift the baby into his arms for a squish, "it was always said in the slave songs that there would come a slayer of demons and breaker of chains. He would not command, he would simply lead the way by example. A dragon Rider."

"The old Dragon Rider stories" Franklin smiled, "You used to tell me those. Remember? I always loved bedtime cuddles with you, the stories of the mighty Dragon Rider who commanded his armies of freed men. I always wanted to see that."

Zane lay with his head against Ianto's chest listening then he sat up and pointed his little finger up at the ceiling, "Dragon!"

"Yes love, they fly right?" Damec said with glee.

"Yesh. My dragon fly!"

"Awwwww….he thinks we are talking about dragonflies" Franklin gushed as he leaned over to kiss the bare leg of his grandson and Zane looked up into his Dams' face with apology. Ianto silently soothed and said it was OK. He was only little and forgiven for speaking things out loud that were still secrets.

Zane smiled as he leaned into this Dam again and listened to the Dragonheart beating.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Cariad?" Ianto watched Jack enter and immediately leaned forward to place Zane down with his siblings. Jackson and Franklin stood by the fire watching Damec as he sat and mended Storm's dress hem.

"There are three slaves in the keep, the servants have singled them out and are treating them like they are somehow diseased. I suspect they belonged to our corpse on the unlit pyre." He told Ianto as he moved to the window to look down at where they must be. Ianto considered and looked at the little boy.

Ianto rose and walked over to peer down, "I slept. I was unaware that there was a search for them in place."

"I wanted it" Storm said as she rose to her feet and addressed her parentals, "The man who was in the wall felt wrong. I wanted to know who was his. I wanted to know if there were any more rats."

Jack turned to look at her, the tiny girl standing defiantly as her brother rose to stand beside her, looking so much older with his bigger self. Storm had been such a tiny baby and for all her balls and bluster she was still only slightly larger than baby Zane who was watching his sister with interest. Jack felt a stirring of amusement that such a little body could house such a huge spark.

"Did you now?" he asked calmly. "Just…demanded it…like…a royal command?"

"Me too" Jax defended his sister, "A bad man like that must have friends. His friends are not our friends Dadda."

"Yesh"

They all looked at the toddler on the floor with his rattle clasped in his little hands, his face full of innocence and newness still as he looked at his father, "Bad men."

Jack crouched and addressed the youngest in the room, "Yes son, there are bad men. There will always be bad men in the worlds, why we must try so hard to be good men. Only light can make the dark go away right? Like lighting a candle? We must be the candle, the light the make the darkness that is evil go away."

"Fire"

"Yes" Jack blinked, "That's right. Candlelight is fire."

"Flame" the little one seemed to be correcting his parental as he canted his little head to look like his dam, "We is flame. Cymru is fire blood."

"Shit" Ianto said as he slid around his husband to pluck the child from the floor and kiss his check, crooning, "We are Cymru, yes love. We are all strong and hot blooded. Yes. Dadda is saying that. He is saying that the bad men have no light in their hearts, all black and bad. We must find them and if we cannot save them we must scare them away. We don't want anyone else to loose their light."

Zane considered with a slow blink as Jax spoke, "I wanted the bad mans away because their darkness can be catching. They are cold inside, deads. I cannot feel them. Not good to be deads."

Storm made a hissing noise to silence her brother and Jackson looked at her with interest, "what do you know about this Missy? Tell me. The ones in cohorts with the man in the wall. Tell me, those three men. What was their intention?"

"Four" she glanced at her brother, "they still seek one more so shut your fat mouth."

"Really?" Jax blurted, "Oh, that's what that is. I felt angrys in the air. Sorry, I was distracted with my soda."

"One more, watching the others out there. He is in the crowd watching, he is afraid he will be discovered but he has to be coz he is a bad man too" she walked to the window and placed her hand on the glass, looking down at the three captives, "They are not pure Cymru, something else that make them lust for the blood instead of love it. different things, love and lust. One fills you and the other consumes you like the fire."

"Yes princess" Franklin found his voice as he marvelled at her intelligence at such a small age….such Grup words….his great-grandmother's voice again, "That's true. A true love warms and sustains like a good meal. Lust consumes and rampages leaving only ash."

"Yeash"

"You are a little chatterbox" Jack laughed as he took his son and cuddled him marvelling at how advanced he was for one so small, already showing himself to be so much older in his tiny mind, "My handsome little man."

"Dadda?"

"Yes Zanny?"

"What is a Bob?"

A Bob?"

"Yesh, what is a bob?"

"Um….maybe it's a short Robert?" Jack chortled and Ianto made a noise, swinging to look down with horror then he slammed his hand to the glass as he shouted out, every Cymru in the keep swinging as if he had spoken beside them instead of three stories up behind glass, their faces reflection his horror as he finally realised what the baby was saying.

"BOMB!" he yelled, "THEY HAVE A BOMB SOMEWHERE!"


	25. Chapter 25

25

They were running with a twin in each arm, Damec following with Zane as they headed for the secure room, then Damec watched Ianto deftly hand Storm to her grandfather and change course away from them, towards the stairs to go down to the crowd.

"No sweetie!" he yelled but he knew Ianto was going anyway, unable not to and he followed without thinking, the little boy in his arms calmly looking at his Dams' back as he urged Damec to follow. They exploded out into the keep as several servants turned to watch Ianto storm over to the three being held.

"Where is it!"

"Ianto" Jack yelled from the doorway, their eldest in his arms, "what in the hells, come away from there, if there is a bomb we need to be secure until it is found."

Ianto continued to stare at the three as the little one in his grandfather's arms craned his head to look out over the crowd and Ianto asked the men, "Where is it? Tell me? Do not have blood on your hands that is the blood of our people, it will be acid to your soul. Please. Is it safe? Is it dormant? Tell me where it is, please."

"Him" a little finger pointed and the seas parted, servants all turning to see what Zane was pointing at in their midst and it was a man stood with his arms wrapped around himself openly fearful as he started to back away. Ianto grabbed Zane and held him tightly as he looked at the man, both faces mirror images as they frowned.

"Keep away from me" the man whimpered as a servant tried to step closer and then Zane screamed in Ianto's arm, his little arms flinging out as if about to catch something and the explosion echoed though the keep.

Instinct is a funny thing, people reacting without even thinking about it.

Jack ran for his love, the child in his arms screaming his own rage and fear as the explosion went off, the man obviously the bomb. Other servants also ran for Ianto, their need to protect raw.

Inside Storm had gone rigid in Franklin's arms as she snarled, he dropped to his knees as he cradled her and watched her eyes roll back in her head as her snarl changed to a low hum. Jackson cradled his son's arms and looked at their little princess and they were transfixed as her eyes burst into pools of flame.

Jackson rose and looked out the window at the keep below and the ball of fire that was held in the single spot like it was a still image, not a real creature of destruction, Zane's little arms flung out at it as Jack ran for Ianto, Jax also reaching for the fire around his father's arms and he was moving his hand, flicking it at the wrist as the fire seemed to swing now, rotate within the vortex of destruction and he knew what he was seeing.

The children were controlling the explosion with mind control.

Ianto stood stock still, not even blinking as he bled his power to his babies, giving all he could to allow them the control needed to save their kin all around them and as Jack released Jax who started to run towards the ball of flame Ianto felt his knees going and he weakly called out "Now!"

Jax threw his arms up into the air, as did the toddler now on his feet as Ianto released him and placed his palms in the dirt, the ball flying up into the heavens where it seemed to implode as both children slammed their hands together in a clap that became resounding thunder rolling around the hills.

Inside Storm blinked and moved from her grandfather's embrace to stand and adjust her skirts as if nothing had happened. Jax laughed and ran back to this Daddy with his arms outstretched to be picked up the way little ones do as little Zane waved out to the sparks that were flying like sprites around them "Bye bye."

Ianto looked up at his love standing over him with a look of confusion, their sons laughing as they agreed that had been awesome.

"Cariad, I can't get up." Ianto finally sighed and Jack reached for Ianto, the touch like a spark making them both jump. "Shit. Sorry."

Jack reached again, this time finding the soft pliable flesh of his love and he lifted Ianto to his feet supporting him as they staggered towards the doors. The boys held hands and started to follow then Jax hesitated and looked back at the three now huddled together with fear.

"Darkness does not belong in a world of light" he said calmly, then looked at his brother, "come on Zane. Let's go get a drink of nice cool water."

They went inside as the savants descended on the three who knew their fate was sealed the moment the toddler had nodded his agreement with his big bother.

They didn't even bother to scream as the first blade of many slid into flesh.

Cold hard steel.

But their flesh would soon know warmth as it was thrown onto the pyre to join their leader's corpse.

As in the tales of old, those who stood against the dragon blood would become nothing more than ash.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Ianto stood by the fire, his skin seeming to be ablaze as the light flickered across it. Jack watched as he turned towards him, that thatch of hair on his chest pointing down to the promised land, his smile gentle as he watched Jack, a wink that had Jack laughing as he finally turned to fold the bedding back.

"I will just go check the bubs" Jack said as he approached his beloved, kissing him gently and then sliding into the wall cavity leaving Ianto alone with his thoughts.

And his dragon of course.

"That was close…too close. Things are heating up, you know this is all your fault." He scolded to the empty room, "the babans feel you, hear you and you stir my blood. I didn't think this could be true. Now I know nothing but the whisper of promise from you, shame on you. Shame. How am I to control them now? The twins are so strong but Zane…Zander is more than I ever dreamed he might be and this spark…"

Ianto sighed as his hands slid to the small bump now visible, this one that will be like no others and he smiled as he wondered if it would be a man or woman that would ride.

He sighed as he once again looked at the mantelpiece and reached for the rock, his fingers stroking the grooved carvings in its surface, "what am I to do with you, eh? For too long my people have waited for your return and …at what cost."

Ianto's hand dropped and he snorted softly, as if hearing a response and we knew there must have been one as he nodded his agreement as he kissed the egg and placed it back in it's warm spot, "OK then. Be that way."

He walked to the bed and slid in waiting for his love as the dragon slumbered, her time drawing near. Her rider laughing with her.

.

.

.

.

.

Next morning the children were excited, talking about a picnic the Grups knew nothing about and Ianto suspected a certain madam had taken a few liberties, proven as the cook puffed into the room for a rare audience, carrying a large basket of goodies.

"There we are me little Queenie" she panted, patting the lid of the basket, "Now you have a lovely day and remember to pick flowers for your room."

The large woman waddled back out and Storm clasped her little hands together with glee, Jax calmly telling Zane that if he wanted to come with Sissy he would need his nappy seen to first, they needed to go to the river to please her today.

"Really?" Jack asked, his amusement evident as he glanced back at Ianto, "the river is it?"

"We will picnic and have drinks in the cool water and then I shall pick flowers while Jax gets mushrooms for Cookie and we will then all travel home singing songs." She said firmly, "I have decreed it."

"Have you now" Franklin laughed softly as the beastly granddaughter nodded, then she placed her hand on his knee.

"Are you coming grandpa?"

"Yes darling, Damec and I shall be honoured to accompany you to the riverside" he said softly knowing Ianto's face was showing dismay at the thought of leaving the comfort of the room, "Maybe Tadda can rest with bump while we do our thing then when we get back you shall have a story to tell him of our day."

Storm lit up, storytelling something she took very seriously even if her embellishments were hard to swallow sometimes and she slid from her chair, "But whatever shall I wear."

"I will help Sissy" Jax said as he finished his drink and slid off his chair to follow, "Perhaps your pretty boots so you can splash me and make me cry, you will like that."

"Yes" she said pompously as they left the room, "I will enjoy that."

"Little horror" Damec laughed, "Did you hear that?"

"They love one another" Ianto said simply, "They are happy with one another's madness."

"Twins, rare and powerful" Damec said as he scooped up Zane, "But they will not be the most powerful of this bloodline will they my monkey king?"

Zane grinned and pointed at Ianto, "Yeash, bodah be big."

"Bodah? I've not heard this name before" Damec frowned.

"Brother" Ianto said softly, "He says his brother will be big. Yes darling, the little boy growing in me shall be the most 'big' of you horrible scummers."

Zane laughed merrily as he waved, "By Bodah."

Damec watched the toddler scamper from the room in search of Jack who had left to follow the twins and he turned to Ianto, "A boy? You think you give me another boy to love?"

"I shall give you a man to kneel before" Ianto replied firmly, "This is the one. He is coming."

Damec frowned, "The one?"

"The Rider."

Damec's face changed as he stepped back and looked down at the little bump again, "No, it is a myth."

"Tell that to the dragon sleeping on my mantle old man" Ianto hissed, "Who do you think calls the spark to flame?"

Damec finally understood and his face lit up with delight as he glanced over at the carved rock.

A dragon?

A real one?

Oh boy.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Time progressed slowly. As it does when sequestered and by the time Jack had realised Ianto had withdrawn there was a simple routine in place. Ianto took his meals by the fire, spent time there reading put loud to the bump and singing softly. The children came to visit, sometimes stay and snuggle that night in the nest or Damec would come and steal one…or two… like the mad thief he was and laughter would fill the air as the child would eventually evade him to return with a story of what they had done.

More and more they spoke to the bump, Storm stroking it as she spoke of the wild flowers now in full riot out there, that he must come before the snows if he was to see the world ablaze with colour. Jack watched Ianto's' hands stroke their children's hair with such affection, such an abundance of delight that he knew somehow this baby would be different. He loved his babies, adored each gift Ianto gave but somehow he saw that this one coming was different. The children were reacting to it, little Zane laughing suddenly as if told a joke and kissing the bump as he would his big brother. And still Ianto calmly waited, his eyes on the egg that glowed sometimes when they were alone and communing.

It was early autumn, the leaves were turning and the world was indeed aflame with reds, oranges and yellows of change. Today Ianto was laying on the bed with his bump riding low, hands stroking as he tried to soothe but the baby was restless and he was relieved to see Jax entering with his sister as the boy could calm his brother as much as she could excite him and they clambered onto the bed and chose places.

Storm sat near his head to talk to him about the cook's latest creation and how good it was smelling and how she really wanted a taste and Jax was laying with his face against the bump whispering something about the leaves when Ianto felt it. Like a flutter and he smiled as the baby moved then he felt the strong slam and grunted as he grabbed for the stomach, "Stormy love, go get uncle Owie."

"He comes?" Jax asked calmly, "Is that why he is excited?"

"Yes, I think he comes now" Ianto grunted through the pain and then groaned as it rolled around to his back. Yes, definitely labour.

"I will go" she clambered off the bed with wide eyes and Ianto called after her not to be afraid, it was all feeling as it should. Soon Owen was there along with Jack and his father and grandfather as Damec paced at the other end of the room with Zander crushed to his chest. The little one was not big enough to complain but didn't perhaps knowing that if he did he might be taken from the room and all the children were there wanting to witness. River was going to be crushed that she had missed it while out riding.

"OK, this is going to be a walk in the dale for you sweetling" Owen was crooning as he felt Ianto's' stomach, "So hard. Wow, he's already engaging. Shit, um….here he comes. Shit."

Ianto felt it and let himself go, willing himself to the gods as his son fought his way out and his eyes slid to the mantle where the egg was glowing softly to encourage the new life that would be bonded to the creature stirring within. Shit.

Storm followed his gaze and slid from the chair to push it over, climbing up to get the egg and place it on the floor, her face one of immense concentration as her brother joined her then Zane kicked until he was placed on his feet and he toddled unsteadily over as Damec followed with his hands out protectively in case he fell, all three siblings surrounding the egg as they watched the carving spread, crack then the egg started to roll to one side, then split.

"Oh wow" Damec whispered, "The dragon is coming too dumpling."

Jack looked over as did Owen and they gaped as a tiny beak pushed through the casing of the egg and a bright red claw followed it. As they watched a tiny little bat like thing struggled out with it's red body looking red hot as it was so bright. Florescent.

As they all watched the wee fire worm, Ianto expelled the baby and reached down, pulling the alert little man onto his chest and Storm rose, scooping up the dragon then running to place it on Ianto's chest as well, two little babies staring at one another. The adults standing around the bed gaped more as they had missed the birth all together, even the one supposed to be the doctor.

"Look. His eyes are red like the dragon" Jax said as the baby rolled them to stare at them, then blink as they cooled to a brilliant blue.

"They were bonding" she explained to her bother like they were the only ones in the room, "See? She is fading to a velvet red now. The bond was red hot, did you feel it? Like a curry."

"Wow" Zane said as he was lifted by his siblings to the bed and he grinned, "Hello Bodiah."

"Bodi" Storm said, "I like that. Hello Bodi. Hello brother Bodi. And … Spark. Hello to you too. Welcome to our world, to our realm and to the future of our people."

Jack saw the regal cant of her head as she spoke and saw the queen she would be as she reached out to bless the new babies.

He knew he was crying but it was all so … amazing.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Ianto was standing on the balcony looking out over the land, those behind him all asleep as the world rolled over and greeted the morn. He was holding Bodi in his arms with the little face turned to watch and as the first light started to grow on the horizon he watched little eyes widen to watch.

"See? Flame is everywhere, if you know where to look" he whispered to his little one, "Watch, it comes to warm and comfort us."

Ianto looked down at the cradle he had placed by the railing and the tiny front paws like hands were gripping the edge as the tiny dragon pulled herself up to peer over, also watching with inertest as the fire ball came closer.

"Soon it will be above us, warming and encouraging life, growth and productivity. But it must leave, each night it goes away to replenish with the fire gods below in the great furnace of the underworld so it can rise again and love us" Ianto whispered, a little hand reaching from the shawl as Bodi gave a gummy smile and waved.

"Always remember, this will return. No matter how dark the world becomes, it will have fire again" Ianto felt a lump in his throat as he looked down at the little Sparky Girl who was looking up at him with interest, her eyes the same iridescent blue as her future rider's.

Damec shuffled softly into the doorway and Ianto turned to smile, "Zane is waiting for you patently in his cot. He wanted to stay separate from the twins so Storm could not hold on to him again."

"Not the bit?" Damec said hopefully.

"Sorry, he does not want to leave my heartbeat yet. I know you crave some fussing but he is not the sort who agrees with it. He is different to the others" Ianto apologised and Damec waved a hand to silence him.

"I knew the moment I saw him that he was different. Is he not you down to your frown? Not one for cuddles and fussing. Of course he is different, the comfort he seeks comes from her, doesn't it" Damec commented as he looked down at the tiny dragon who was listening intently.

"Like twins all over again but one is a bit different" Ianto snorted with mirth. Then noise started from the cot, Zane growing impatient for his morning loves. Damec lit up and rushed to get the baby who was wanting him, even if he was now a toddler not a little newling anymore.

Ianto turned to the bed and saw his Cariad was awake cuddling their boy, Jax still floppy with the last vestiges of sleep in his father's arms as Jack smiled lovingly down at the future king.

"Hey" Ianto whispered as he placed the baby in the crib and left him to watch the sky above them now aflame with the sunrise, Bodi not needing anything else now the Kaleidoscope had him mesmerized as the dragon flopped against him.

"Hey" Jack whispered back, "Damec already has Zaney?"

"Yep, gone into the collective. I hear servants arguing about which jacket to put on him so he can go out into the keep to see the birds come for their morning grains" Ianto giggled.

"Such a wonderful thing, Mama was telling me that she wondered if this were some dream" Jack smiled.

"Some want to see the dragon" Ianto said after while "both of them I guess. I am still reluctant to share. Am I being selfish?"

"Oh darling, you are not!" Jack assured him, "Bodi is still new. Of course you are protective. The little ones are feeling the same, even the beastling has not demanded an audience like she normally does for High Tea on the Sunday. Look at her, happy to just be part of it"

Ianto nodded as he watched Storm stalk the crib in her nightgown, her hand clasped together. He was so relieved that she seemed to have settled into a lovely young girl and had dropped the nasty toddler stage where she almost gave a few beheadings.

Little horror.

Jax was a lovely boy, so full of love and Ianto was relieved that the new one was a boy, another girl might have been subject to some bullying but as it as another boy she saw him as a friend. Zane was the one he had worried about really, the baby. It was a relief that he saw the baby as something interesting, not a replacement in the baby spot. Ianto had a feeling things were going to get interesting around here as Tosh's laughter filled the room, her first look at the newling allowed as Owen had brought her along with their own offerings from the gods.

So much life.

So much love.

Ianto also hopes it was not just a lovely dream.


End file.
